Past Friends
by versatility
Summary: Tons of paperwork! With Mai gone and no Prime Minister, Zuko has a hard time. But he remembers a friend that might be a good choice to fill the empty Prime Minister and girlfriend seat for him... [Edited. Reread chapter 8.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: I do not own ATLA or its character, but I claim rights on my OC which will appear at later chapters. Enjoy~

**Chapter 1 – Paperwork and Its Effects**

"It's over, Zuko."

Two figures stood in a spacious place that was the ballroom, as the feminine voice echoed slightly. Zuko, the man that stood in front of her, widened his eyes at his lover's words. No, his ex-lover's words. He was taken aback by what Mai had said.

"Why? What did I do?" his voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. Mai stood there silently. Deep in her heart she knew she would hurt to see Zuko confused like this, but she also knew this was the right thing to do, that this is the best for him and for her as well.

Mai opened her lips to say something, but nothing came out. She looked at the ground with dismayed eyes. After she found her voice back, she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Zuko wore a puzzled expression. His brows furrowed and his lips dropped into a deep frown. It appears lighter from the outside, but inner Zuko's mind is racing, trying to connect every thread of nerve together.

And it miserably failed.

The pale-looking girl looked even paler at that moment. She knew Zuko was confused, and that he tried to sort it out, but it would never work. Only she knew the reason why, when, how.

"Don't try to figure out why I'm leaving. Only I know the reasons," said Mai.

Zuko's head that once hung low shot up. "Then tell me why."

She sighed, her eyes growing sadder and more miserable. "I just know, Zuko… that you're not the one for me. I have somebody else in mind."

Upon these words he countered. "You should've told me."

"But it's not the only reason… there's a primary one. But you'll never understand. So that's the only thing I can tell you—I have someone else," Mai said calmly, despite her trembling heart inside.

Zuko gave her a look filled with confusion. Mai returned it with a solemn one. "Trust me, I just know. You wouldn't be able to realize. You should figure out by yourself," she whispered.

Getting more and more desperate, Zuko demanded. "Give me a clue!" His voice gained its usual brave volume back.

Mai didn't expect that to come—that the new Fire Lord wanted her to give him a clue. There was a long silence while young woman's gaze shifted back and forth from the floor to the beautifully arranged garden at her left side.

Her eyes gleamed as she came to a realization. "The past," she spoke up, "but not one of your deeds. It concerns someone else," she stared at the ceramic floor beneath her feet. "Someone you forgot."

With those as final words, she left.

Strangely enough, he didn't try to stop her.

_Someone you forgot_…

**Two Months Later**

**Zuko's POV **

A guard somehow had the guts to knock the door—the door to my room, especially. And he actually dared to enter without my permission? Seriously, this guard must be a new guy. Otherwise, I'm gonna burn him alive. I thought the whole palace—heck, the whole nation had at least heard their Fire Lord is not in a good mood at this moment?

"Your Highness… more paperwork," he managed to choked out while kneeling before me. I mentally scoffed—this is definitely a new guy. I motioned him to put it on the table, trying to ignore my rage. He did as I ordered and was about to leave.

GAH! He's such a newbie!

"Who told you to leave?" I snapped, my temper getting the better of me.

That kind of event actually occurs quite often.

I could feel the guard stiffened and he kneeled again. "My deepest apologies, My Lord," he said with a shaky voice. I sigh, thinking for a while. There's more paperwork and less people to help me do it. Damn, my girlfriend just left me for Agni's sake! And you expect me to continue work on these papers nonstop like a war tank? I'm not getting soft or whatever, but she left me on reasons that I don't understand. _I know you don't love me_. Huh. What's that suppose to mean?!

The guard felt awkward in this whole silent situation (somehow I knew this) and decided to ask me a question, either to make me stop zoning out or to make a quick leave.

"Err… Lord Zuko? Is there anything else you need?"

"Tell the Avatar and his friends that I need to talk," I answered.

"Now?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Relieved, the guard scurried as fast as possible off out of my room and closed the metal door of my room.

**. . . . . **

**Normal POV**

"Zuko wants to see us?" Katara repeated the news that the newbie guard had just informed them, one eyebrow of hers arching. The guard nodded, bowed, and ran across the garden without Aang's permission to leave. Oh, how Zuko was right. Such a newbie.

"Maybe he wants us to accompany—Mai left two months ago," Aang offered a solution, although he himself wasn't sure about what he said. Toph started to pick her nose, while Sokka stood dumbfounded.

The so-called "blind bandit" leaned on a wall before saying: "Whatever he wanted to discuss about, I have a feeling that this leads to something rather important."

Sokka scoffed at her words and mumbled something that comes to the line 'probably he only wants us to do more paperwork'— but the words are incoherent to the group.

"What's that?" she asked, feeling rather annoyed.

"Nothing."

Toph simply stomped her left foot to the ground, while Sokka shrieked in a high-pitched voice as the girl earth-bended that made him trip with his face falling to the ground first.

**. . . . . **

About five minutes later, Aang and his friends are standing right in front of the big door that leads to Zuko's main room. Katara pushed Sokka forward to knock the door, because suddenly they all get the chills and believed that it has something to do with Zuko. Sighing, the pony-tailed warrior knocked the red metal door three times, wearing a bored expression.

A microsecond later, the door swung open, Zuko before them with black circles contrasting his golden eyes.

"GHOST!" Aang and Katara yelled at the same time, the boy pointing an accusing finger towards Zuko, while Katara was cupping her mouth. Toph blinked. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered with one eyebrow arched. She can't see what going on with Zuko's face. Sokka's mouth went agape at the sight of the Fire Lord, looking extremely tired.

Aang stuttered and trembled, but Toph managed to catch the message. "Z-Zu-Zu-Zuko… he has t-t-this… spooky dark c-c-circles… around h-his eyes… a-and—" he was cut off by Toph's hand covering his mouth, with Aang's muffled voice as its result.

"What happened?" The Earthbender asked, curious.

Zuko yawned and answered lazily. "Work."

Suddenly and uninvited Sokka joined the conversation. "Hey, you survived years at the sea trying to find and deliver the Avatar. How could you get tired _this_ fast?"

The Lord glared daggers and knives at boomerang boy. "It's a different story when it comes to paperwork."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Paperwork?"

"Mountains of them."

**. . . . . **

They believed that Zuko was exaggerating when he mentioned about the 'mountain of papers' but once they got into his room and caught sight of his working desk, their jaws fell wide open, almost falling to the ground in a comical way.

"Crap…" Sokka mumbled, wide eyes still fixed on his desk.

Zuko rubbed his eyes. "Well, looking at it makes you scared enough not to work on it," he said between suppressed yawns.

Katara turned her head. "God, we feel sorry for you, Zuko." She said this with her eyes still wide while looking at the stack of papers. Toph looked shock-struck as well, since she could feel the weight of the papers being piled on the desk, so that it applied pressure on the floor.

"W-when's the deadline?" Aang asked, being the first one in the group that left his sight on the table.

Zuko sighed, the tenth time within three minutes. "The faster the better."

Sokka turned his head to look at Zuko and mumbled something like, "You could just burn it."

That was enough to make Zuko explode. Literally.

"I COULD IF THOSE CRAPS WEREN'T IMPORTANT!" He yelled.

"This involves the future of the Fire Nation, _my_ nation! What'll freaking happen if I burned these and ignore my people's request?" He grabbed a sheet of file and showed it to them.

"They will never trust me anymore! The honor I fought for, everything I did will be wasted! It's _not worth anything_!" He rambled; the fire in the fireplace grew bigger in accord with the hand gestures he made.

A long exhale.

Deep inhale.

Long silence.

Sokka, being the one that brought this up, decided to be the ice-breaker. "So… You called us here to make us finish that?" He pointed to the desk that was piled with important papers. _Oh, boy_, _I don't even want to imagine doing that_, Sokka gulped at his own mental note. The thought of him working on that was reaaally frightening him. The rest of the group stiffened at Sokka's words—they seem to have the same thought. Toph cleared her throat after gulping almost audibly. "Is that true, Zuko?" She asked, although she herself was a little bit scared to hear the answer.

Zuko turned around, his back facing Aang and company. After a few seconds of quick thinking, he gave them an answer… not. A choice, to be exact.

"Actually… you have an option," he said.

Sokka widened his eyes showing full interest.

Aang swallowed, hard, a sweat visible near his temple. But then he nodded, urging Zuko to continue. At least, at least they had a choice. Thank God they had a choice. If they should they'd prefer washing the stinkiest bathroom in the Fire Nation than doing that head-ache-and-stress-inducing paperwork.

Zuko did as Aang wanted him to. "First, you can finish signing these papers manually," He said, "and I'm not stupid, so I know you don't wanna do it."

"No one with a normal brain want to," Sokka blurted.

Katara swiftly nudged him in the elbow, as he let out a soft "ouch".

The stressed-out Fire Lord faced back to them, narrowed his eyes, and successfully sending a death glare towards Sokka, as the boomerang warrior cringed, while Zuko continued to give them the next choice.

"Second, you get to find me someone to fill the Prime Minister seat and have him or her to help me finish this signing job."

Aang and his friend's eyes widened more and gleamed after Zuko mentioned the second selection. Looking at the sight before him, Zuko sighed—again.

"I suppose you chose already," he grunted.

Aang nodded rather excitedly. "So what's your decisive factor of a prime minister?" He inquired.

Zuko looked at the floor blankly, his expression clearly showing that he was currently judging about a prime minister's criteria. A minute or two passed in silence, as Toph impatiently tapped her right foot.

"Spill it, Mister. Should it be a guy or a girl?"

"How old is she or he supposed to be?"

"Hair color? Favorite food? Marital status?" This silly question is directed by Sokka, obviously.

"What about his or her character? Silent, caring? Hardworking?"

Zuko cut them off before one of them had a chance to throw more questions at him. He felt like a celebrity that was rumored being involved in a big scandal and was being interviewed by nosy reporters. Very nosy ones.

He cleared his throat, loudly. "A guy or a girl, that doesn't matter. About their age, the younger the better. I mean, even though I'm this hot-headed-flame-bursting-guy I still think I don't have the heart to make a one hundred year old person help me with this job."

Katara whispered a sarcastic "awww, that's just sweet".

The new and stressed out Fire Lord glared hard.

"Sokka, I don't have any reason to answer your question. Who would want to interview a million candidates just to ask them about their favorite food?" Zuko snapped and shook his head weakly, sighing for the umpteenth time in the day.

Zuko faced Aang as the boy tensed. "Obviously hardworking, Aang. And maybe in this case, extra patient," he said, glancing at his untidy desk.

The Avatar played with his fingers, looking down at the floor; it's noticeable that he was nervous about something. Toph repeated the sentence she used at Zuko less than five minutes ago: "Spill it, Mister."

"Um… a-actually, err, where should we start looking for this, person with a prime minister quality?" he questioned with eyes timidly meeting with the Fire Lord's golden ones.

Zuko turned round again, but he could still hear Sokka mumbled "good question" while he resumed thinking. How Zuko wished that Mai was here to help him with his troubles. He close his eyes, imagined her making jasmine tea or something else to cool down his mind, both of them sitting on the couch while talking nonsense… gradually his mind flashed back when they were kids, when they fell into the turtle-duck pond…

As the memories began to spin around his head, something struck him unexpectedly along with an idea.

Golden orbs opened in a blink, as the owner turned to face the group once more. It seemed that fire was brought back into his eyes, making them gleam in a certain, familiar way…

"Zuko?"

"I think I know just the right person."

A/N: I'm really sorry it's short. Review please? Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I do own my original character, Kai! But I don't own her name…

**A/N **: Thank you, Raine1902 and KiwiMerino, my first two reviewers, I hope you're satisfied with chapter two. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – The Search for Agni Kai**

"Zuko?"

"I think I know just the right person."

Aang and co were taken aback by the Fire Lord's words. Almost instantly, Sokka fired a question to Zuko.

"Who?"

The young man stood there in silence, eyes fixed on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing to look at the moment. But while his eyes were staring blankly, his mind was reeling, flashing back to his childhood days. He remembered playing with a girl, one of Azula's friends, but he couldn't remind himself of her name.

_Her name… _

Concentrating more, Zuko closed his eyes and once again turned his back against the group while his mind didn't stop playing images of the girl and him, and Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, all of them.

_**Flashback**_

Everyone was laughing when Zuko and Mai fell into the turtle-duck pond. Young Zuko pouted, and Mai copied his action. "What was that for?!" They yelled simultaneously. Azula and Ty Lee laughed louder.

Soon, Lady Ursa and a girl's figure emerged from the hallway. The older woman's eyes widened when she caught a view of Zuko and Mai drenched in water, while the girl she brought started to hold back her snicker.

"Oh, Zuko," Ursa chuckled as she approached her favored son, still clutching the girl's hand. "Hahaha," the jet black haired girl laughed. Zuko grumbled, being the short-tempered boy he always been. "Stop laughing, will you?" he snapped, while the pale girl smiled in front of him.

Zuko's mother patted the girl's head. "Well, I wanted to laugh as well, but that will be inappropriate."

"Can I play with them?" The girl tugged Ursa's long sleeved robe, while the lady nodded and smiled.

The girl shared a smile with Ursa before running off, approaching Azula and the other two. Ursa looked at Zuko. "Let's get you dry before you catch a cold." When they were about to leave, a voice—the girl's voice was heard.

"Hey Zuko, come here a sec!"

Lady Ursa sighed but smiled after that. "Well, seems like something happened." She faced her son. "You might wanna check it out, Zuko." Ursa gave Zuko a little push on his back, and the prince ran across the garden.

As soon as he arrived near the pond with Azula and her friends, the girl directly pointed to a lush oak tree at the other side of the pond. "See that tree?" she questioned calmly, as if trying to explain something. Zuko simply nodded. "Look a little closer, we thought we saw something shining between the leaves," she finally said. "And not just one."

The prince turned when he heard his sister spoke: "It could be a jewel or something like that…"

When Zuko faced the faraway tree again, Azula smiled inwardly.

"Where?" He narrowed his eyes to get a better view of the tree. The girl also shifted her view from Azula to the tree. "Step forward, maybe you can see clearer," she curtly suggested with a meaningful smirk, and the-still-drenched-prince did. One step forward. He didn't realize his feet were so close to the pond.

Young Zuko folded his hands in front of his chest, a disturbed look painted on his handsome face. "I still don't see anything!" After yelling those words he took another step forward, not aware of his position at the time, and successfully splashed for the second time into the clear pond.

The girls broke into laughter once more, but the pony tailed girl's voice was ringing louder than the others in his drowned ears. "Dammit, Kai!" His roar was full of rage, while Kai—the girl's name—was clutching on her sides and now on the ground, unable to hold her laughter anymore.

He hated to see her laugh at him, and suddenly a mischievous idea crossed his mind. At the same time a devious smirk graced his lips and his eyes narrowed. Kai wasn't aware of his expression change; since she was too busy laughing at him.

"At least help me out of here, freak!" he yelled out at her again, pretending to be angry at her. Upon hearing this she stood up, still smiling—not the cocky one—and she held out one hand to help him.

When Zuko gripped her hand, instead of pulling himself up, to her surprise he pulled her into the turtle-duck pond instead! Her eyes widened and she let out a loud "whoa!" before splashing into the waters with Zuko still in it.

She surfaced eventually, and started to loathe Zuko. "You…!" she started, while splashing water into his face. He looked astonished at first, but the expression was replaced by a wicked smile. "Wanna fight?" His question was replied by another splash of water into his face.

"GAH! Kai!"

"Hahahaha! Take that, silly!"

They started to fight, still inside the water, splashing and spattering water at each other. Azula and Ty Lee continued laughing and watched with amusement along with Ursa who joined them, while Mai sulked and leaned her back against a tree, a jealous expression on her face.

**End Flashback**

Zuko's eyelids flutter open when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. "Hey?" Toph called out. He noticed that the group surrounded him already with a confused and worried look on their faces. Turning to the earthbender, he asked a question. "What?"

"You okay? We thought something happened, like—" Toph was cut by Sokka. "You fell asleep while still standing up." The blind bandit deadpanned, and hit Sokka on the face. She turned to Zuko's direction. "Care to explain?"

The firebender looked lost for a while. "Where were we?" he finally questioned.

Katara spoke up. "You said you know the right person," said she. Zuko nodded. "Oh… right. Sorry." The now Fire Lord took a deep breath, preparing to tell them the whole story. "You might wanna sit down, guys, this is probably going to be long." he said, his eyes darted to the sofas not too far from where they are.

**. . . . .  
><strong>

Once they all settled down on their seats, Zuko started. "It's a childhood friend of mine."

It was a simple statement, but it was more than enough to make Aang and his friends shocked. "Not Ty Lee right?" Sokka asked dumbly—he _is_ pretty dumb though. Zuko snorted unceremoniously. "_Of course_ not Sokka," he palmed his face, but continued anyway.

"Her name's Kai, that's what we used to call her. But only Azula and I know that Kai was only a short form of Agni Kai—her full name. The reason her family gave that name is because they were so devoted to the Fire Nation, and my father accepted them as sages and maids in the palace because of their loyalty."

Katara said something, halting Zuko from telling more. "That loyal, huh? Wonder what makes them like that?" He shrugged. "I don't know why. What I know is they really devote themselves to my father. More than you guys imagine. More than I imagine," he mentioned the last part softly, "and actually Father's kinda fond of her."

Aang really paid attention to Zuko's story; he really wanted to know this Kai person. Meanwhile Sokka was wondering how dumb Kai's family was—being so loyal to the Nation that nearly burned the whole world into a crisp barbeque.

Katara spoke up again. "What made you think she's the right person for this job?" She asked. Aang looked at Zuko, his mind also silently asking the same question. "Back then we thought that she had a double personality or something. She could change from a really childish and playful girl into something maternal—I dare say—almost like my mom," Zuko explained, "depending on the situation."

"Wow, really?" Aang retorted, while the Lord nodded. "Yeah, she could change anytime. Patient, bubbly, you name it." He paused. "She became mature, mentally, faster than the rest of us."

"I have a feeling that something happened to her…" Toph whispered, more to herself.

Zuko leaned back at the sofa. "Well, she trained fire-bending along with Azula, so I guess she's a pretty tough fighter. I don't know what happened to her—I was banished, remember?"

Sokka snorted playfully. "How could we forget that?"

The Fire Lord glared at him.

"How are we supposed to find her?" asked Toph. The group fell into dead silence. Minds were reeling, pulses were racing. Well—that was until a certain big bellied-man came into the room in rather unnoticed way.

"I heard Kai's family still live in the Fire Nation now," Iroh suddenly appeared and joined their conversation.

"Uncle Iroh!"

The elderly man smiled. "Zuko, I'll help you do the work if you only ask me," he said, addressing his nephew. Said man shook his head. "Never," Zuko answered straight-forwardly, "You should enjoy the rest of your life Uncle."

Iroh's smile dropped, but then he sighed. "Okay—but I'll take care of those while you guys go get Kai. I really want to see her again—it's been years!" he smiled and pointed to the stack of papers on Zuko's desk. Toph laughed. _Still the old happy-go-lucky man_, she thought. "Well, where does she live?" Katara questioned with her eyes fixed on the former general.

He took a world map from Zuko's messy working desk, unrolled it, and spread it across the table before Zuko and his friends. Iroh looked like he was searching for something, but then he pinned his finger to a certain place, South of the Fire Nation Capital.

"The outskirts of Fire Nation?"

**. . . . .**

Zuko, Iroh, and the gang were walking across the Royal Garden near the ballroom, trying to reach Appa after they finished packing their supplies.

"By the way, Uncle, how did you find out Kai's whereabouts?"

"Oh, Zuko." His uncle patted his stomach. "I asked one of the senior guards that were around when her family was still here—they just happen to know. Although, she and her family moved there with no clear reasons."

Zuko turned and gave Iroh a confused look. "…What do you mean 'no clear reasons'?"

Iroh shrugged. "The guard told me," Iroh kicked a pebble, "that her family resigned from their jobs in the Palace. They told your father that they wanted a new life, away from political affairs or such—they wanted to settle down outside the Palace." Zuko looked at him and urged him to go on.

"Your father allowed them. Quite surprising, right? But he did get suspicious about their reasons. Who knows about their real intentions of getting away from the Palace? Ozai checked everything in case they wanted to run after stealing something precious, but nothing is gone."

He glanced at his nephew, only to find him walking while staring at the ground. "What are you thinking of, Zuko?" Iroh asked, sounding a little worried.

Zuko shook his head. "Nothing. It's just… I'm a little bit nervous about meeting her again. I even don't know whether she'll remember me or not," he replied, eyes still staring at his own feet, "or I'll know that it's her when I look at her," he finished.

Iroh chuckled. "She'll never forget anything—especially her experience at the palace—that I'm positive," he assured him. Zuko stayed silent.

Aang blew his bison whistle, and soon enough Appa landed in front of them. "Bye Uncle, wish us luck!" the little monk waved his hand. "Say hello to Kai for me, okay? Have a safe trip," Iroh bid farewell to them.

For no reason, the old man winked an eye at Zuko. It was replied by a very puzzled look from the young man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the story and my OC, Agni Kai.

**Chapter 3 – Reunion**

Right now, Zuko and the rest of the gang are sitting on Appa's back, a bored atmosphere surrounding all of them.

Well, all of them, except for Zuko.

The Fire Lord was rather nervous at the moment. Millions of questions rang in his head, all concerning Kai, his old friend. How is she? Did she change? Is she still the same old Kai he had known for this long? He hadn't met her since he was banished… that was a long time ago, when he was still a spoiled royal brat. And he couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting her again.

Toph, being the straightforward and spontaneous girl she always been, decided to break the icy silence. "So, Zuko," she began, while said man turned his head to face the blind bandit. "Tell us how this Kai person looks like," Toph finished. Zuko was quite for awhile. He only remembers young Kai's looks—and his imagination wasn't good enough to think about her looks now.

"I can't tell exactly," he said after giving up thinking, "I can only recall her features when she was young…" Zuko trailed of. Toph shrugged, while Katara, Sokka, and Aang seem attracted to the conversation the two are having.

Katara, who sat just to the left of Toph, decided to join the chat. "I'm curious as well, Zuko. You better tell us," she chimed in. Sokka nodded and asked—his tone full of interest: "So, is she pretty?" The waterbender warrior questioned shamelessly. Zuko that sat beside him nudged his rib roughly. "You already have Suki, idiot."

Toph grinned mischievously. "He thinks he's such a lady killer, huh?" Sokka winced at the retort, folded his arm in front of his chest, scooted to an empty corner of the basket, and sulked. Katara looked at him skeptically. "Big baby," she muttered sharply under her breath, while Aang who was listening all the time laughed.

The tattooed boy looked at Zuko, still holding Appa's reins. "So?"

Zuko looked at him in confusion. "So? So what?" He blinked and paused.

Long silence.

"Oh yeah!" Zuko cleared his throat. "She has black hair and pale skin, obviously. Pure Fire Nation race. Usually she ties her hair in a ponytail." He stopped again for a few seconds to think. During this period Sokka decided to tease the Fire Lord.

"Don't you miss your ponytail Zuko?" Sokka ruffled the top of Zuko's head.

The Fire Lord's face twitched. Once. Twice. "Cut it out, idiot!" He glared at the blue clad boy. Said boy merely grinned. "It's not like you don't have a ponytail, Sokka," Zuko slyly murmured. Reflexively, both of Sokka's hand reached out to grab his ponytail. Zuko's lips curved upward, and Sokka glared back at him.

Katara cleared her throat. "Okay, enough with the ponytail joke," a scowl was hidden in her voice, "anything else you remember?" The waterbender turned to Zuko.

Said firebender crossed his arms against his well-toned chest. "She has golden eyes," he said softly. "Obviously." Toph finished for him. Aang turned around, now fully facing the group, while Appa flew without Aang controlling him.

"What about her face?" the bald monk urged him on. Zuko looked at him. "It's rather hard to describe. Maybe she's taller than Katara… but still shorter than me. Just maybe. I can only imagine her height now," the Fire Lord answered. Aang nodded. "Yeah, people can change a lot in a short time," he paused, "like Bumi."

Sokka scoffed unceremoniously. "Ha, Bumi? A hundred years is not a short time, Aang!" He did those big hand gestures. Aang laughed in a childish way and rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. "Oh yeah, ha-ha. Sorry, Sokka."

The boomerang boy grunted and leaned back, right when Toph chimed in. "Anyway, when are we going to arrive? I'm sick of flying."

Zuko gripped the edge of the basket and looked down below. After a short silence, he told Toph that it won't be much longer until they arrive at the Fire Nation southern outskirts.

And he's right. About ten minutes later Zuko told Aang that he should find a place to land now—which the boy immediately did. They landed on a green hill, on its foot lies a village. After everyone jump off Appa's back, the group headed to the village, leaving Appa and Momo behind.

Zuko's really nervous right now…

**. . . . .**

They arrived at the village, which really looked peaceful. Katara glanced several times at the shops on their right and left, eyeing the fresh looking vegetables and fruits. Toph was breathing in the air—she seemed to like the breeze here. Aang enjoyed observing kids playing cheerfully. In his eyes this village is a really stable one. Sokka managed not to drool at the sight of meat at certain shops. Zuko didn't look nervous from the outside, but mentally he was struggling with questions his own mind produced. He still can't deny the calmness that this village has brought to him—but it's still not enough to sooth his pounding heart.

The group, especially Zuko, immediately caught a melody in their ears—it sounded like a traditional bamboo flute. Its melody was soft and has a sad tune, even just a tiny bit. The song was slow, relaxing, and somehow it made Zuko forget his nervousness a while, just to think about who the player was.

"Sure is a nice song," Toph piped up, followed by Katara and Aang's simultaneous nod. Sokka looked around. "Excuse me, miss," he halted a random woman after he spotted one, "did you hear something?" he questioned.

The woman smiled. "You mean the bamboo flute? That's usual here," she replied. "Nice melody, is it?" The group nodded. Instead of Sokka, Aang asked a question. "Do you know who plays it?" She beamed a smile. "Of course, Avatar Aang. Everyone in this village does," she answered calmly; "she is a master of bamboo flutes."

"Mind telling us her name?" Zuko unexpectedly said. The woman bowed low. "I wouldn't mind, Your Highness. Her name is Kai."

Zuko's eyes widened, as did the rest of the group.

"Kai…" Sokka mumbled with his mouth barely open. Zuko quickly regained himself and fired yet another question: "Her full name—is it Agni Kai?"

The woman nodded, her smile still gracing her face. "Correct, Your Highness. In case you wonder, her house is over there," she pointed to a large and beautiful wooden house, with a very well arranged garden. It is located at the farthest part of the village. Zuko nodded, thanked her, and immediately headed for the house, his strides unusually long and quick. The group was token aback by Zuko's actions, but they quickly regain themselves and copied the Fire Lord's actions.

During his walk towards the house, his heart was pounding faster and faster. His nervousness grew, despite the calming melody of the flute that grew louder. This was Kai he's facing… _the _Agni Kai. His mind was acting like a teacher that gave his students a sudden pop quiz—it was asking question he made up by himself, yet he couldn't answer it.

_What should I do once I face her? How will she react? Hell, does she even remember me?_

The moment that last question popped out of his mind, Uncle Iroh's voice immediately rang in Zuko's head.

"_She'll never forget anything—especially her experience at the palace—that I'm positive." _

Zuko trusts his uncle so much; the retired general's words calmed his nerves slightly. He still is nervous. Zuko was the first one to arrive at the house's front gate. Turning his back around, he saw Aang and co about fifty yards away from where he's standing.

**. . . . .**

"Took you long enough," Zuko said after the group stand before him. Katara was panting while wiping away her sweat, and Sokka with his hands cupping each knee, his breath became irregular. Aang and Toph didn't look that exhausted, since they bended all the way to the house. Contrast to Katara and Sokka.

Sokka yelled the second his breathing returned to normal. "Cheater!" He pointed an accusing finger to Toph and Aang. The short haired girl began picking her nose unceremoniously and ignored Sokka's yelling, while Aang merely shrugged it off.

Regaining her breath as well, Katara raised a curious eyebrow at Zuko. "Why don't you get in the house as soon as you get here?" she asked. Zuko stared at the ground—he obviously was too embarrassed to answer her question. But he blurted it out anyway. 

"I'm nervous."

It was a whisper—no, it was barely a whisper. The gang couldn't believe their ears. Well, their ears are still functioning normally, but each of them thought that they heard the wrong word.

"…what was that?" Sokka said as one of his eyebrows arched. Zuko huffed. "I'm nervous, dammit," he repeated. Sokka held back a snort. _Zuko? Nervous? THE Zuko?!_ _No way in hell! _His mind was practically screaming at himself inwardly, and he thought the others' are too.

Aang was the first who snapped out of the trance-like state. "Uh, you should be excited too, you know. This is just like when I'm gonna meet Bumi. I was nervous back then, but I'm also excited too," he suggested.

"I know. It's just…" Zuko trailed off.

Before Zuko could finish his sentence, Toph rang a bell that was hung near the modest gate. Zuko's eyes widened and he gulped audibly, his mind not expecting the action at all. Feeling the glare Zuko was sending to her, Toph looked at him and simply said: "I hate waiting."

Soon enough, an old woman that was dressed in a robe (the group assumed she was the maid) approached the gate and opened it for them. She looked startled when she saw Zuko's face.

"Greetings, My Lord, Avatar Aang," her tender self said nervously. "What brings you here, if I may ask?" Zuko swallowed again, but not as hard as before. "I came to see Kai," he answered. Much to the gang's—even Zuko's—surprise, Zuko's voice seemed calm and stable, contrast to his heart that felt like it was going to explode anytime.

_Zuko has an unnatural endurance_, Aang mentally noted.

The maid nodded. "Please come in," she said after stepping aside to let them in.

Toph whistled when she stepped inside the residence. It was much like her home, but has much more wood elements in it. There was a big koi pond to their left, neatly arranged with rocks and small flowers. A bridge connecting the gate and the garden was in the middle of the pond, and made of high-quality wood. The rest of the garden consists plants—mostly bonsais, Zuko noted, and some rock ornaments. It was lush and relaxing.

The maid led them towards the building, which is also made of wood. The outer walls used glass instead of a window, that is free to open or close and the gang could see the traditional interior of the room. On the sides of the glass was placed various plants that were also neatly arranged. Katara and Sokka looked around them in awe—there is nothing as fresh as this is the South Pole, while the sound of the bamboo flute was still heard in the background.

"We aren't interrupting something, are we?" Aang politely queried, and the maid shook her head lightly. "Miss Kai is only doing her daily routine, it'll be okay," she smiled. Aang nodded understandingly.

**. . . . .**

"Please make yourselves at home," the elderly maid suggested, as she gestured to a large room to the gang's right. "Miss Kai is right there. I apologize, but I cannot assist you anymore—I have chores to do," she bowed lowly and strode away, leaving the group.

Aang glanced at Zuko. "This is it," he said.

Zuko nodded bravely. His heart was still nervous but he had made up his mind. He had come this far… He walked towards the screen door to the room the maid pointed earlier, with the gang not far behind him.

He swallowed, and raised his right hand.

He knocked three times. 

A velvety, kind feminine voice came from the inside of the room. "Come in," she said. Swallowing again, harder than before, Zuko opened the door.

A quiet sound was heard as Zuko slid the door, revealing a jet black haired girl inside with a ponytail. Kai. She was putting her bamboo flute into a black box when Zuko opened the door. She didn't look up—not yet at least—instead she stood and placed the case in a table at the corner of the room.

She then looked at the door, where Zuko and the rest are standing. She smiled, calmly. There was no trace of surprise or shock on her face, just hospitality. Her aura is also stable as well, this Aang noticed. Katara looked in awe at the girl, she was so pretty!—no, it would be wrong to call her that, she looked more… graceful. Sokka was secretly thinking the same way. While Toph felt refreshed after feeling the atmosphere that surrounds Kai.

"Zuko," her voice was rich and soft—they felt like they could actually touch it. "I'm surprised you still remember me," her lips curved upwards, more like a smirk, while her golden eyes looked at his similar ones.

He was rather shocked at that moment. He knew that she matured faster than the rest of his childhood friends, but he didn't expect her to greet him like this. He thought she would be on her cheerful side, and he totally didn't expect her to be in her mature side often, but still…

He could only say 'wow' inwardly.

_Have she grown_, he thought. Her feminine curves are rather eye-catching now. _Oh, no, stop right there, pervy Zuko! _He snapped out of his trance-like state after his inner self yelled at him. "Yeah," he couldn't recognize his own voice, "Likewise." Kai smiled, and all of a sudden there was a meow from behind her.

The group was rather surprised, but Kai was not. She turned to look at her pet, but ignored the cat and turned around to face her guests once more. "I'm really glad you remembered," she said. "Please sit down," she gestured to the table that was placed in the middle of the room.

**. . . . .**

"So, what brings you here? And the Avatar as well?" she questioned as the maid from before came in and poured some tea for them. The white and gray cat leaped and adjusted itself onto Kai's lap. She wore a simple silk kimono of red with a gold sash—but she rolled the long sleeves to her elbow. The moment she finished the sentence, tension started to melt.

Zuko smirked at her. "Still straightforward, huh," he teased. Kai laughed a little. "Seriously, Zuko." She started to stroke her cat's fur as she spoke. "At least let me introduce my friends to you," Zuko replied, glancing ever-so-slightly at Aang from the corner of his eyes.

Kai shook her head and chuckled. "You underestimate me."

"What?"

"You think I don't know these people?"

Zuko instantly muted, and Kai looked at him while inhaling a deep breath.

She looked at Aang, who was seated right in front of her; they were both positioned at the two ends of the table. "That boy is Avatar Aang—obviously. Everyone knows him. Saved the world successfully, as written in every Avatar's destiny," she said, and watched Aang as he blushed faintly. "Thank you," said boy replied.

Kai shifted her eyes, now those golden orbs landing on Katara. "The miss over there," she gestures to the right side of the table where Toph and Katara sat, "is Katara, a waterbender from the South Pole. Siblings with the guy over there," she looked at Sokka, who gulped. "Studied waterbending in the North Pole under Master Paku, correct?" She looked back at Katara, who nervously nod. "Yes."

"And the girl over there," Kai tilted her head in Toph's direction, "is a talented earthbender that has also developed metalbending, Toph. Born in a rich family, has competed and won in an earthbending tournament. Also known as 'The Blind Bandit'." Toph smirked, which Kai returned.

She stroked her cat again, her left hand leaning on the table, cupping her face. "The last but not least, Sokka, also from the Southern Water Tribe. I heard you hit Zuko with your boomerang," she inquired. Sokka chuckled and nudged Zuko with his elbow. Kai smiled. "I'd like to see that." Those words being said, Zuko glared at her, and she shrugged it off.

"Still think you should introduce them to me?" She playfully asked, still containing herself.

Zuko sighed in defeat. _I lost_; he winced inwardly, _again, as usual_. "Okay, okay."

She chuckled—that made the Fire Lord copy her actions. "Well, I'll do what you want since you're the Fire Lord now," she retorted. "How've you been? You've been banished right?" Kai started asking questions.

He nodded. "Father said I am allowed to go home only if I have the Avatar," he muttered in a low voice.

"Well, it was at the South Pole when he first met us," Katara chimed in, but soon added: "Minus Toph of course." The blind girl ignored Katara's words. "Well, Katara, Zuko, and Toph are my teachers actually!" Aang joined the dialogue. "And that leaves Sokka alone—but he had lots of brilliant ideas under his thick-headed skull!" The monk playfully said.

"HEY!" The pony tailed warrior protested.

Zuko looked at him. "Remember that time at the Boiling Rock?"

Kai looked rather startled—her eyes went wide. "What in the world did you do at the Boiling Rock?"

The Fire Lord sent a glance at Sokka, and started to tell the story.

"Katara and Sokka's father was arrested at the invasion on the Solar Eclipse," he started. And so the chat continued on with stories from Zuko and his friends…

A/N: Lame ending. It's because I am typing this at 1 a.m. *yawn* I am not used to staying up late like this. Oh well, sorry if I disappoint you. Truly sorry. I'm tireeed! As usual, no flames, just constructive and creative criticism…

*passes out*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Past Friends

**Author** : grammarsucks

**Genre ** : Romance, Friendship

**Rating ** : T for language

**Summary** : Tons of paperwork and Zuko struggles to complete it while the Prime Minister seat is empty. Concerned, Aang and co tries to help him by finding a new person to fill the position. Who? Zuko starts remembering his past and an old friend that might be the right person.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the story and my OC, Agni Kai. And, thousand thanks to **randomlyrite** and the other for reviewing!

**Chapter 4 – Back Home**

Kai really did as Zuko wanted her to—she offered them hospitality instead of firing straight-forward questions. The group grew fonder of her as they chat. Aang was the one who told most of the stories; he _is_ the Avatar after all. He told Kai about the silly yet fun adventures and the bitterness of being chased all the time by Zuko. Sokka's face was skeptical when Katara told the pale girl that Sokka had dressed as a woman in Kyoshi Island, and now his girlfriend is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Ironic, huh?" Kai retorted, laughing more when Sokka's expression grew more and more skeptical—that makes it even funnier. Zuko smiled at the sight, he thought today Kai will be on her mature side all the time. It's not like he didn't enjoy Mature Kai, he just likes the Cheery Kai better, much better.

Noticing the Fire Lord's expression changes, Sokka who sat beside him scooted, wanting to be nearer. "What?" The firebender inquired curiously. While the girls and Aang were chatting, Sokka whispered something in Zuko's ear. "I guess you're right again, huh? She really does change quickly," he stated. Zuko nodded at the Water Tribe warrior's words, and then his gaze shifted to Kai again.

At the very same moment, Kai cleared her throat, gaining attention from the group that surrounded the table with (mostly) empty tea cups in front of them. Everyone looked at her. "So... I enjoyed the chat, but I suppose it's time for me to know what Zuko wants," Kai said. Aang huffed in disappointment. "Aww, I was just going to show you more airbending tricks!" The little boy exclaimed as his both of his hands fell limply to his sides.

Kai chuckled softly. "Maybe later. Now, everybody told me their stories, but you haven't, Zuko." She looked at the Fire Lord, who seemed tense. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Actually..." Zuko trailed of, while his childhood friend wore a curious expression. "Yes?" She urged him to go on, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Do you still remember Mai?" he questioned, and the girl's eyes seem to glow mischievously.

"Oh, so I've heard."

Smirk.

"She's the Fire Lord's girlfriend."

Twitch.

The Fire Lord huffed at her teasing, but later his expression turned into a lonely one. Kai blinked and her eyes lit up once more, she said: "Oh yeah, why she isn't here?" The group looked at her, each of them looking confused. Noticing their change of expression, Kai tilted her head to the side, and her delicate eyebrows furrowed reflexively.

"...did I say something wrong?" She asked, puzzled even more by the group darkening expression, especially Zuko. When Sokka muttered the lines of 'yeah, you did, actually' the jet black haired girl's breath was caught in her throat. She glanced at Zuko with narrowed golden eyes: "Don't tell me..."

Zuko, despite Kai's earlier warning, nodded his head. "It's true, Kai," he sighed, his gaze on the floor, "there's no use at lying."

**. . . . . **

After hearing the whole story about Mai breaking up with Zuko, the childhood friend Zuko had just found became rather disappointed. "What did she mean about the clue? 'Someone that you forgot'? Did she refer to me?" She blurted out those questions, the puzzled expression still plastered on her face. Kai rubbed her temple. "I don't understand either," Zuko spoke up, then he palmed his face. "Oh, Agni. Even if she _did_ refer to you, what's the connection with us breaking up?" he asked, more like to himself.

Kai shrugged both of her petite shoulders. "Don't ask me," she muttered. "I didn't" was Zuko's reply, and both of them sighed heavily. Aang and the group exchanged worried glances at each other, thus looked back to the two friends that were busy thinking about Mai's words.

Katara covered her mouth and whispered to Toph, "They're such dumbasses," she said. Toph nodded in response, while she whispered back to Sugar Queen. "Even I could get it that Mai was jealous about Kai, despite Zuko forgetting her," she replied. Katara nodded back, and looked at her brother who sat in front of her. As if they could read minds, they nodded simultaneously. Aang looked at them, getting the message, and faced Kai.

"Err, could you please excuse us for a sec, Miss Kai?" Upon the Avatar's words, Kai blinked. "What for?" She questioned Aang, who absolutely looked nervous. "I—we think that you and Zuko should think about this alone, so we probably should get out...?" He said with a hint of uncertainness hidden in his voice. Aang unsurely glanced at his friends.

Toph sighed and spoke out. "Sorry, we'll leave you and Zuko alone," she grabbed Katara's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Katara nodded and stood up along with Toph. Soon, Sokka and Aang did the same thing. Sokka was the one who closed the sliding door while the others headed to the bridge, near the koi pond.

The gang started to discuss quietly there. "Well, I bet that Mai's jealous of Kai," Sokka spoke as soon as he regrouped with his friends. Katara and Toph nodded in agreement. "Obviously," the young earthbender added. "But... Zuko forgot about Kai awhile ago right? Up until Mai broke up with him, he still didn't remember her. So how would Mai know? She practically _reminded_ him about her! I don't get it..." Katara rambled. The others fell into deep silence, each of them thinking about possibilities.

Aang was the first person to break the cold silent atmosphere, contrast to the warm weather. "Maybe Mai found out there was something missing about Zuko?" The boy said unsurely. Katara raised one eyebrow in puzzlement. "I don't understand what you mean, Aang," she confessed, folding her arms in front of her chest. Sokka tsk-ed. "Such amateurs. Leave it to me, Sokka, the master of romance," proclaimed Sokka. Toph facepalmed. "Here we go again..." she grumbled unceremoniously.

Aang leaned forward against the wood-made railing of the bridge. Sokka didn't seem to hear Toph's previously muttered words since he rambled on. "Blablabla," Toph loathed and did mocking hand gestures, while Aang continued observing the koi fish that were swimming around. Katara's face grew more and more skeptical with each word that slipped out of Sokka's mouth.

A sudden realization made the Avatar's silvery eyes gleamed. "Sokka, enough," he stopped the warrior from saying more 'love advices'. Katara put her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "Thank goodnesssss," she muttered and leaned back against the railings. Toph folded her arms and huffed, feeling the same as Katara.

"You guys know how someone could somehow know that something's wrong about another person?" Aang said—rather quickly. Toph's face wrinkled. "Say that again, Twinkletoes?" She said. Aang sighed. "Someone could know there's something wrong about another person close to him, right?" He repeated, while Toph mouthed an 'oh'. Katara nodded. "Like, when Sokka was acting weird and often zoning off at the Air Temple and I asked about what's wrong—and stuff like that[1]?" The young waterbender questioned with one of her eyebrows rose, yet again.

The airbending boy nodded. "Yeah, something like that. You know something's not right when you look at them," he explained. Sokka nodded, although Aang wasn't sure the Water Tribe _really_ understands his word. Well—he continued anyway.

His stood in front of the rest of the group. "Maybe Mai could that there was something wrong with Zuko... although Zuko himself didn't feel troubled at all," he suggested. Katara spoke up. "Yeah, but how could she see through him without Zuko realizing himself?" she queried.

Silence.

Once again, Aang broke the stillness that surrounded them. "She loves him deeply, so why can't she feel his troubles? She knew that Zuko's mind was being bugged by something he doesn't even know. She wanted to tell him that if he met Kai, he would love her more than he loved Mai," he made clear of his previous words. Toph's blinded eyes softened. "She loves him that much, huh," she said quietly. Katara stared at the ground, and replied: "Yeah, she still loves him now." The waterbender's brother sat on the top of the railing, his back against the group; while he watched the fish swim about.

"We probably should head back," Sokka finally said after another meaningful silence passed. He jumped off the railing onto the bridge, and walked back to the large wood-house. The others only watched. It was minutes later until Aang made the first step towards the mansion, while the two girls followed him.

**. . . . .**

Meanwhile, inside the guest room, Kai and Zuko remained still, both pondering about Mai and her last words before breaking up.

**Kai's POV**

Why, Mai? I don't understand—why did you break up with Zuko? Did you really mean I am the 'forgotten' one? What do I have to do about your relationship with him?

Oh Agni, my head's starting to ache. More questions popped out of my mind, all of them at the past fifteen minutes remained unanswered. I could ask her directly, but even Zuko doesn't know her whereabouts now. How am I supposed to figure this out?

Time passed by in silence and tenseness between me and the other resident in this room—Zuko. He seems to be thinking hard as well, his face shows it. I had observed him for a while now, since I knew that all of the pop-quiz questions my mind made cannot be answered until I meet Mai face-to-face.

Stillness melted into an atmosphere of slight surprise when the antique sliding door opened, revealing Sokka. He stepped inside the room and sat at his previous seat. I was the one who first asked him: "Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon," he answered quietly while looking at the garden, when the sliding door opened again with a sound. Aang and the others were standing at the doorway. 

I sighed and leaned back, my left hand supporting her whole weight. "What did you do out there?" I gestured towards the green garden beyond the glass of the room. "We were just... talking. Ha-ha." Sokka retorted nervously. Only a dumb kid would believe what he said—his tone was, obviously, full of lies. My face wore a skeptical look. "I'm not stupid, Sokka," I said. His eyes told me that he knew that without me telling him.

Katara looked angry. At whom, that I can't point out. She was actually glaring at the floor. She too, was the one that first broke our cold silence that seemed to last forever. "Oh, I'm sick of this! Just get to the point already!" She exploded suddenly. The boys looked shocked. Toph, however, didn't seem to care about Katara's sudden blast, as she started picking on her nose and yawning again.

The waterbender girl abruptly pointed an accusing finger at Zuko. "You, Mister!" she yelled, "rather than sitting there pointlessly, you should explain to her what do you want from her!"

What does Zuko want from me? That question struck my head like a sudden lightning in a clear, sunny sky. Well, of course he didn't come this far only to tell me that he broke up with Mai, and she went away with some other guy... What does he want?

Reflexively my gaze shifted to him. To my surprise, he was looking at me as well. I arched a brow, trying so hard to contain myself.

"Sorry, Kai," he scratched the back of his head casually. My gaze hardened. _Could you get to the point, already__, just like Katara said__?_ My mind screamed in curiosity.

**Zuko's POV**

Oh God, this is the hard part—explaining. I could feel Kai's eyes. The familiar gleam of those orbs I haven't seen in years. I felt like being pinned by knives, hard. I suppose she could talk through her eyes, as I heard something that sounded like her voice in the back of my head, saying: _You better tell me, Zuko, or I'll cut your throat_. And man, she mean it if she say it.

I swallowed audibly (after cursing inwardly) and took a deep breath.

"As you know, more and more people are sending requests to the palace in letters. They are later processed by the elders and then given to me—as paperwork. There are so many of them." I nearly shivered at the image of my work desk, full of papers. And every time I finish a pile, there would be more coming.

Her gaze grew colder. "That, I don't know," she remarked. I winced mentally. Oh Spirits, not those smart-ass remarks again! She was an expert at countering quick remarks. I couldn't possibly win... I always lost to her since our childhood days.

But today, I'm about to win that. I'm determined to.

Brushing off her previous comment, I continued. "With the prime minister seat empty, I suppose I couldn't finish them all alone. Look at my eyes!" I pointed out. She widened her own gold ones when she noticed the black circles surrounding mine. So she only realized it now when I pointed it out to her?

Kai sighed and closed her eyes. "Your point, Zuko?" she questioned after regaining herself. "My point is: I need you as the new Prime Minister," I said. She didn't seem surprised at all. Inwardly, I winced. She really could contain herself—better than the rest of us.

"Why me?" she answered quickly, and I somehow got the feeling that she didn't want this conversation to last long.

"You fulfilled the conditions."

"I did nothing."

"You're suitable for the seat."

"And I'm the only one?"

I nodded.

Sigh.

"I even don't know how to be a good Prime Minister."

"You studied Sociology. Human psychology. Public relations. You could communicate with the people. That's enough."

She narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

I glanced and pointed to the cupboard at the side of the room. "I saw some scrolls there, and thought they were familiar. Most of them are about Public Relation. I read them myself," I answered. "But I really couldn't understand."

Silence.

Kai sighed. In defeat—that I know after her words: "Okay, I accept."

**Normal POV**

The tense expression that graced each of the group's face faded at once after Kai accepted the job. Katara and Aang sighed in relief, while Toph's stiff shoulders relaxed once more. Sokka layed on the polished wooden floor with an 'aaah'. Zuko himself felt rather happy inside—at least he don't have to do paperwork alone.

Kai stood up, her cat walking away. "You should stay for the night," she said, "I need to inform everyone in this house about my departure to the Fire Nation Capital, and I need time to pack." She walked over to the sliding door and poked her head out, looking right and left.

"Naru," she called the elder maid softly, and the sound of footsteps on the stairs were heard. "Could you prepare two rooms upstairs? Thanks," Kai closed the door and focused to the group again. The maid walked away to attend her duties.

"So, what do you think?"

Zuko nodded. "Fine with me," he answered, and glanced towards his friends. The others nodded in agreement.

**. . . . .**

**The next day**

It was a rather cloudy morning, the kind of weather Kai liked. Not too hot, yet not cold either. Said girl breathed in the air that came in from the window of her bedroom that she opened right after she woke up. She packed last night, and was all set to go. After picking up the red bag that once lay on the floor, she walked out of the room, her cat following from behind.

She found Aang and the rest of the group in the dining room, ready for a quick breakfast. Naru appeared with a tray. Today's menu: Miso soup with tofu and brown rice. It's already plenty for the gang. They ate in a comfortable silence, and left the residence after finishing the meal.

"I forgot to ask," Kai said as they walked along the village road, "how did you get here?"

Aang was the one who answered proudly. "We rode on Appa, my flying bison," he replied cheerfully. Kai nodded. "So I've heard," she mumbled. "I wonder how does flying feels." Aang smiled. "We're actually used to it," he answered. "Of course you are," Kai looked at him skeptically. The boy laughed.

"What's his name?" Kai turned around and saw Toph hugging her cat. "Oh, I call him Koi," she answered. "He likes to play with the fish in the pond." Toph giggled and stroked Koi's head. "He's cute," she commented. Kai let a smile grace her face.

The walk towards the hill was pretty long, as a lot of villagers asked Kai questions. Most of them are "where are you going?". The group noticed that Kai was actually popular among the villagers. They were friendly to her, and vice versa. She answered and said goodbye to those who asked, and merely smiled at the others that only looked at her curiously.

Katara asked a question. "Are they upset about you leaving?" Kai was, at first, not sure about the answer, but later she shrugged. She should probably focus more on what's going to be later in the Capital.

**. . . . . **

The ride on Appa was a first experience for Kai. She felt nervous at first, but soon the anxiousness was replaced by excitement. Kai didn't feel scared at all—same goes to Koi. The cat was sleeping on Kai's lap all the time.

Aang and the others, along with Kai arrived at the Fire Nation Capital after flying for almost an hour. "This is it," Zuko said, gesturing towards the Palace.

Kai felt like all of her memories from her childhood days flooded back inside her mind in pictures. Looking at the Palace already made her nostalgic. She couldn't believe it, but she knew she was back here.

Back home.

[1] It's an event I made up. You'll never find it in the show. Let's just pretend that time Sokka's feeling down and Katara knows it without asking him... brother-sister relationship. Get it?

A/N: Sorry if it's NOT understandable. The point about Mai is the bond she made with Zuko made her aware of his feelings without having him telling her directly. Argh! It's so hard to describe, these human psychological things... If you still don't get it, I suppose there's not choice except ignoring it and moving on to the next chapter. I know you feel disappointed... I'm truly sorry, I'm such a jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the story and my OC, Agni Kai.

**A/N **: Don't hesitate to remind me about grammatical errors or spelling errors that you notice. After re-reading the chapters I've posted, I found some incorrect spellings. I'm a perfectionist—I need my work to be perfect, although sometimes it's rather impossible, since humans are imperfect. And so are their creations. Well, sorry for my pointless rambles. Enjoy Chapter Five!

**Chapter 5 – Work and Tea**

Zuko began showing Kai the rooms and other important places in the Palace, while the others left to rest in their own rooms. Kai looked around the spacious hallway they were walking through. "It's still the same," she softly said. Zuko glanced at the girl that walked beside him. "I guess," he stated, "honestly I don't know if anything changed either, since I was banished."

Kai looked at him, suddenly changing the topic. "Hey, can you show me where the turtle-duck pond is?" she asked.

"Oh, okay," Zuko smiled. "You're really fond of that garden, aren't you?" The two chuckled lightly, and soon Zuko led her the way to the pond. The walk there was in silence, but a rather comfortable one. Kai still looked at her surroundings, as if taking pictures in her mind.

**. . . . .**

"Here we are," Zuko announced as soon as they arrived at the garden. Kai stopped at her tracks. She smiled. "Oh, I'm glad it's still like the old times." She stepped forward, heading to the pond—the one that they fell into. Kai smirked at the memory.

The jet black haired girl turned to face her childhood friend. "I can't believe you fell for that silly trap," she teased. He knew very well of what was she talking about. Obviously, it was the event where the girls plotted a trick, and he was the main victim. Yes, the main victim. Kai herself didn't expect Zuko to pull her down to the pond along with him.

Zuko looked at her skeptically. "I thought it was a serious matter, since Azula said that it might be a jewel stuck in a tree!" He folded his arms. Kai laughed. "A jewel that was stuck in a tree... now that sounds ridiculous." She said, and sighed. "This place reminds me a lot of Lady Ursa," Kai whispered. Zuko nodded.

It wasn't like he hated talking about his mother, but reuniting, meeting again with an old friend after years should be happy, right? _Maybe it isn't the best time to talk about Mother now_, he decided inwardly. Silence enveloped them, this time a rather solemn one.

Unexpectedly, Zuko grabbed her arm. "Let's go. You need to know what made me _beg_ for your help," he said. Kai looked surprised, but nodded anyway. They walked out of the garden as Zuko released her arm, while she glanced at him worriedly.

**. . . . .**

Kai managed to keep her mouth closed at the sight before her. Her widened eyes and the expression on her face clearly showed her surprise. She didn't look as surprised as Aang and co when they saw _this_, but it's obvious that she was dumbstruck. Her body froze—almost literally.

The sight that was capable of making the almighty Kai's mask shatter completely was the one and only...

Zuko's desk.

It was chaos for Kai. The ultimate kind of chaos. Papers were stacked untidily. Blots of black calligraphy ink. More papers. Some of them flying to the corner of the room, due to the breeze that came from the open door. Some dust. Well, lots of dust, actually.

"I know what you're thinking," Zuko broke the silence. "You're going to resign." He sighed. "Of course you are."

Almost immediately, she replied: "I'm not." Well, more like snapped, actually. She answered his question so fast, it sounded like a snap.

The young ruler of the Fire Nation looked more surprised than Sokka when the warrior looked at the very same working desk. "What did you just say?" he questioned unsurely. "I said I am not going to resign," she answered again, right after Zuko finished mentioning the last word.

"Why" was the only thing that slipped out of his mouth. _Is this girl insane? _The sentence echoed in his mind.

She thought about the answer for a while. "Don't know," she mentioned. "It's just, right after I laid my eyes upon your table, I decided that I'm gonna do this job." She finished. Zuko stood there in astonishment. "That all?" he asked again. She turned to face him. "You know I like challenges. Maybe that's why I want to do this job, even though I know it's not easy."

Zuko nodded. "It's not easy... at all," he shuddered at the memory of him doing those piles of paperwork. Going out even for a day or two is enough to make him _don't _want to come back to the Palace and do the job. Well, he was grateful Kai accepted the offer. He wouldn't know what else to do if she rejected.

"Where's the prime minister's room? I mean my room?" She was the one who asked questions now. "It's right across the Fire Lord's room—I mean, my room," he teased, mimicking Kai's words, smirking. She scoffed. "Show me the way, so I can set my things up."

**. . . . .**

The room was _amazing_. It was spacious, it was simple, and it was everything Kai wanted. The floor was covered with a large and soft red carpet. The bed, the pillows, everything was fluffy. Large drawers were placed on the right side of the bed. The walls are painted, Kai suspected as she examined them with her hands. The painting on the wall was obviously of high quality. It pictures mountains and small houses, similar to the village Kai previously lived. It was painted only in black ink with a little mixture of water that made it grey. It was classy, and she liked it.

Across the comfortable bed was a glass window. The scenery seen from inside was beautiful. It was the city, some building, then the harbor. The sea was also visible. Kai could even spot Ember Island—the surface of the island was seen, even just a little bit.

She took off her traditional pointed pair of shoes and placed the near her bed. She started to set her things. Kai was a very tidy person. Her house's garden is the proof. She arranged it, with some help from the villagers. Her room was tidy as well, and she wanted her new one to be tidy as well. She carefully put her clothes in the drawer. After being done with her clothing, she put her things, including her flute, on the desk. Everything was neat.

Kai decided to change her clothes, since the weather in the village and in the Capital is, more or less, different. The sun was shining in the middle of the sky brightly. Obviously, it was hot, since there were beads of sweat running down her temple. She closed the red window curtain, and took off the scarlet robe she wore. Just then, the door knocked.

"Are you in there?" Zuko's voice called from outside.

She was rather surprised it was Zuko, but she replied anyway. "Wait a moment," she called out and started to strip hurriedly. After a few minutes, she was done changing, and opened the door for the waiting Lord. "Anything wrong?" she asked him. The man before her shook his head as an answer. "Nothing, just checking you up. How do you like your new quarters?" he inquired.

Kai smiled, satisfied. "Sure is nice. Thanks," replied the girl, "anything else?" Zuko shook his head for the second time. He turned his back to leave, but soon faced her again. "I forgot. Work starts tomorrow, take your time resting for today." He thought for a while. "If you get lost..."

"I wouldn't," she intercepted. "I memorized the way when we walked together earlier. Thanks for asking though—you should rest too." This time, Zuko nodded and walked away.

_She memorized it? _He repeated her words in his mind. If another person said that, he wouldn't believe it. But since it's Kai in this case, he trusted her words. Unlike Azula, Kai never lies. Well, at least not when she's on her mature side.

**. . . . .**

The next morning, Zuko woke up late. Seems like he's a heavy sleeper when exhausted—or anxious. Well, he _was _anxious the day before, when the group traveled to the village to offer Kai the position. Zuko rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. _Back to work..._ he winced at his own mental note. After a long, cold shower, he changed into his usual Fire Nation attire and headed to the work room.

All he has to do is open his bedroom door to reach the troublesome work room. The Fire Lord's private room was specially located directly beside the working room. It was made so to increase the efficiency of any Fire Lord at the moment. Zuko opened the door to his working room, only to find a very unusual sight.

Kai was sitting in front of the table, legs folded Indian style, as she read and signed papers thoroughly, yet quickly. His desk was no longer untidy. The blots of calligraphy ink were gone, and the papers were sorted according to their priority. Zuko's mouth went agape, wide open. _She did all this? In a day? _His mind screamed at himself.

The new Prime Minister spotted him standing there while staring like some dumb person. "Good afternoon," she greeted, her eyes not leaving the paper she held. Zuko blinked. "A-afternoon?" he choked out in astonishment. Kai nodded and looked at the Lord who was also her childhood friend. "Yes. It's almost twelve. Strangely enough, the sun is not as hot as yesterday," she commented. Approaching his desk, Zuko sighed. "You did this? Everything?" He questioned. "Of course," the pony tailed girl simply replied, "It's my job, am I right?" she glanced at him.

Zuko only noticed it when he sat beside her—Kai was clad in a yellow robe today, with a red sash. "Why wear yellow?" he fired another question to her. She turned to face him and said: "You don't like yellow?" with one eyebrow raised. The male shook his head. "It's not that," he replied, "but when we were kids you never wear anything other than red or black."

"People need changes sometimes, Zuko," she answered. "I found nothing wrong with yellow, so I decided to try it out." Zuko nodded while his hand grabbed a stack of papers and started to sign them. He glanced at the rest of the pile. _It doesn't look like there's a lot of them after she sorted it_, he noted.

Kai glared at him. "What do you think you're doing, Zuko?" she sharply said. He blinked, not understanding her words. "I'm signing the papers," he answered dumbly. "Exactly! You're not reading them," replied Kai. "You need to read what's written on the paper, Zuko. It could be important," she explained. He sighed. "There's no time! And more papers are coming soon." Just after Zuko finished those words, there was a knock at the door.

"See?" his shoulders slumped. "Who is it?" Zuko called out.

A little boy's voice was heard. "It's Aang. Can I come in?" Kai sent Zuko a skeptical look that said "_Boo, you're wrong!" _while the Fire Lord himself was embarrassed. He thought it was another messenger sending more paperwork. "Yeah, go on," he replied Aang from inside the room.

The heavy metal door creaked open, and Aang's head poked to see what's inside. "Holy—!" he gasped, his face was in utter shock. The door opened slowly as Aang stood there like a statue, not moving one inch. He slammed the door close.

Kai and Zuko looked at each other in confusion. They sat there in silence for minutes.

Without any sign, the door burst open again, this time revealing Aang and his comrades beyond the metal door. "Look at that!" the airbending boy pointed towards Zuko's working desk that was at the very end of the spacious room. All of their jaws were dropped, lower than the day they saw the chaotic desk. "No... Way..." Toph whispered.

"Yes way," Kai retorted from across the room, smirking proudly, before examining the papers again. Sokka shook his head and screamed like a silly girl: "IT'S A MIRACLE!" and did huge hand gestures while Kai laughed after looking at the warrior's expression. "No, it's not. It's merely hard work," Kai replied, trying to be as modest as possible. Katara was the next one to speak up. "How? When?" she inquired, pure puzzlement and shock graced her face. 

Kai didn't look up to face Katara directly. "It needs patience. I tidied up the table after I woke up," she answered calmly while doing some more paperwork. After getting her answer, Katara abruptly pointed a finger at Zuko. "You should absolutely raise her monthly pay!" she exclaimed.

That being said, the new Prime Minister chuckled and looked at Zuko. "So, what do you think, Your Highness? Would you raise a new employee's pay on her first day at work?" she sneered after putting down the paper she finished signing, only to pick up another sheet. Contrast to Kai's teasing tone, Zuko answered seriously. "In fact, yes," he replied slowly, "I might as well." Kai glanced at him, curiosity made her golden eyes gleam. The Fire Lord that sat beside her returned the glance, more seriousness in his eyes. She was the one who looked away.

At the very moment their gaze broke away, Kai knew that Zuko wasn't joking about raising her pay.

**. . . . .**

Two hours later Kai stretched her arms that started to tire. Zuko, who was still next to her, asked. "What time did you start working?" She stretched her fingers and replied: "Can't really remember." Yawn. "Six in the morning, I guess."

Zuko's eyes widened. _Six in the morning? _

"I know what you're thinking. I'm an early bird, so it doesn't matter. As the old saying says..." her words were cut off when the metal door opened, revealing a very familiar old man. He continued Kai's sentence. "'The early bird catches the worm', correct?" he finished and grinned. Kai nearly squealed. Hell, Zuko thought he _did_ hear her squeal, even at the slightest.

"Uncle Iroh!" she exclaimed and ran across the room, only to embrace the retired general. Iroh chuckled and patted Kai's back. "Long time no see, child," he greeted her, a smile gracing his face. "Oh, I miss you soooo much!" All of Kai's self-control vanished at the moment, while Zuko stared at them from his working desk.

**Zuko's POV**

I never thought Kai would change _this_ extremely when she met Uncle. I only said 'extremely' because I just heard her _squeal_. A real squeal, induced by excitement. I have never heard her squeal before. Ever. Even as a child, I've never once heard her squeal. Well, that record was broken just now. She squealed next to me. Then again, it's not so odd when Kai changes into her cheery side in a knick of time. I sighed.

"How are you, Uncle? I hope you're still healthy," the girl said, while my uncle continued to chuckle. Back when Lu Ten was still alive, Kai and he would play together. She would be overjoyed when Uncle came home from the battlefield. Just like now. "I see you're doing a good job," Uncle commented while glancing at my desk that was not in a chaotic state as before Kai had tidied it up. He winked at me.

What was that for?

Maybe I never mentioned this before, but after I remembered about Kai days ago and started to look for her, Uncle had always winked at me continuously, without any clear reason. Well, I bet there _is_ a reason, but he won't tell me. Hey, come to think of it, he might wink at me because—

Oh no. No. No way! He won't dare do such a thing. But in this case, he might...

**Normal POV**

"Hey Zuko! Did you hear me?" Kai called out as said man snapped out of his trance-like state. He blinked dumbly.

"...What?"

Kai sighed. "I said, would you mind if I leave for lunch with Uncle?"

Nodding, Zuko answered: "Uh, sure."

After receiving permission from the ruler of the Fire Nation, Kai exited the room along with Uncle Iroh to have lunch together. Being left alone in the working room, Zuko became anxious yet again, because of his thoughts about the-continuously-winking-Iroh earlier.

It couldn't be... his Uncle was trying to set him up with Kai!?

A/N: Now, since you guys made it to this chapter, I need you to tell me your opinion about my OC, Kai. If she's Mary-Sue in your opinion, don't hesitate to inform me, and remember to tell me the reason why is she Mary-Sue in your point of view. Oh, how I enjoy receiving feedback! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : This thing isn't called FANfiction for nothing. I don't own anything except the plot and Kai.

**A/N **: **Raine1902, **since it's holiday I guess I should update faster. He-he. And thanks a lot to **scippy445, Ambercat999, **and **ForeverAwkward **for following and putting this story in your favorites. You have no idea how happy I am!

**Chapter 6 – Meeting Mai**

Kai and Iroh spent lunch at a verandah just outside the royal treatment room. The view from the verandah was absolutely beautiful—Iroh told her that. The older man chewed on his roasted duck excitedly. "I can't believe I'm having lunch with you again, Uncle," Kai began the conversation, and sipped her chicken noodle soup. Both of them sat at the two corners of the verandah, a sliding door separating them from the hustle in the treatment room. Iroh grinned widely, and the girl couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, it's really nice having you back here, you know." The retired general commented, making Kai blink.

"Really?" she inquired. Iroh nodded again, swallowing his meal. "Have you heard of the ceremony?" It was Iroh's turn to ask the girl. Kai looked at him, absolutely confused. One of her eyebrows was arched, and she stopped the chopsticks full of noodles from entering her open mouth. "Hm? What ceremony, Uncle?" she replied before munching the noodles, her eyes never once leaving the older man's golden ones.

Iroh swallowed the rice he was chewing before answering the curious girl's question. "Of course it's your acknowledgement ceremony, my dear," he said. Kai's eyes widened. "Am I obliged to attend?" she asked again, this time a question with a rather obvious answer. Iroh looked at her skeptically. "And here I thought you were intelligent, Kai," he sneered teasingly. Kai frowned. "I know, it's _my_ acknowledgement ceremony, so I should be there," she said. Iroh nodded. "But why a ceremony?" she asked yet again.

The retired general answered her calmly. "It's tradition—unlike rules, you can't break them," he replied, pausing only to swallow the duck meat he consumed. "Like it or not, you should attend. Don't you notice how busy people in the Palace are these days?" he pointed to the closed sliding door, addressing the treatment room. "I noticed, but I really have no idea why—until you told me just now," she said after observing the noise that came from the busy room. People were chattering about what should they were, where did she bought the dress, and some other things.

Kai looked at Zuko's uncle again. "When's the ceremony?" she asked. "Tomorrow," Iroh answered between munches. The girl looked surprised. Tomorrow? Oh, why didn't Zuko tell her anything about this stuff? _I'm going to punch him later_, she thought while finishing the rest of her meal. She noticed that Iroh was done eating as well.

"Let's go, Uncle," she said after drinking her ginseng tea. Said man nodded and carried his own tray of empty plates. "Oh, and let me bring that for you," Kai piped up and joined his empty dishes with her own. Iroh smiled in gratitude. "You're such a good girl," he commented. Kai blushed a little bit, but didn't reply anything as Iroh opened the sliding door for them, allowing them to exit.

**. . . . .**

Kai stood with her hands on her hips in front of Zuko's table in his office. The Lord himself was sitting on the floor while reading some papers. He noticed something blocked the sunray from in front—it was bothering him, and he looked up. "Oh, it's you," he said rather blankly as he signed the paper he held. "What is it?" he asked again, while Kai approached the man and sat beside him as usual, grabbing some papers as well. They talked while doing paperwork. They usually do this at times.

"You never mentioned about the acknowledgement ceremony," she chimed. Zuko, who was about to sign another paper, stopped abruptly with his calligraphy brush still in his hand, dripping with black ink. Kai noticed this, and swiftly grabbed the paper away from the brush. "Hey, you might ruin this," she said sharply, before signing the paper herself. The ink from Zuko's brush dripped and made a blot on the table. Without any sign, Zuko yelled: "I totally forgot!" he said. The now panicked Fire Lord turned to face Kai, putting down his brush and grabbed both of Kai's petite shoulders.

His eyes widened. "It's tomorrow!" he yelled yet again. Kai squeezed her eyes close and tried to shut her ears with her hands. _God, he sure can yell_, she noted. "Calm down a little, would you! You're lucky I'm in a good mood today—because of Uncle," she snapped. "If not I would've bruised you badly," she added. Zuko sighed. "Sorry, I really got into working on these papers—"

Zuko's sentence wasn't finished because of Kai's interruption. "Since when you really liked working on paperwork?" she queried. "I thought you hated them as much as you hate Azula."

The male sighed, yet again. "It's your fault, actually. Since the day you tidied up this desk, I worked without trouble—"

Zuko's words were cut off, for the second time in approximately one minute and a half.

"You'd rather have your desk back in its old condition? I can do that too," she sneered. _Kai's being snappy today... maybe because I forgot to tell her about the ceremony_, Zuko mentally said. "Ah, forget it," he scoffed. "Anyway, you should focus for tomorrow's ceremony." Kai glanced at him after those words being said. "Is there anything specific that I should do tomorrow?" she asked.

The Fire Lord shook his head. "Nothing. You're not someone who gets nervous easily, so that's enough," he answered, this time looking at her in the eye. Kai raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't get it," she retorted. He leaned back, his left hand supporting his weight. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he replied without breaking eye contact. "There will be lots of people attending at the ceremony, and trust me, every single eye will look at you." Kai shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. At all."

"I know."

"I'm glad I don't need to tell you anymore."

"Whatever."

"So, what time tomorrow?"

During this conversation Zuko and Kai never broke eye contact. But once Kai asked about the time, he looked outside through the window. After a rather short silence, he told Kai that she would want to wake up early, since the maids are going to groom her. He thought he saw her wince, but it could be just him.

The girl nodded, and three hours later they finished a good four piles of paperwork. "It makes so much difference with two people working," Zuko commented. "Especially when the additional second person is someone as good as me," she teasingly added, her hands folded in front of her chest. "Well, I think we're done for today," Zuko said. "Thanks for today's work." He smiled at her. "Ditto," she replied and smiled back to him before exiting the wide room. Little did she know, Zuko looked at her back until the door hid her figure from his curious eyes.

**. . . . .**

**Zuko's POV**

I might not look like it, but I'm actually still wondering about Mai. It's not like I want her back—I moved on. It's been three months. Well, it's not easy to forget her and the pain she's given to me. But somehow everything seems easier when Kai's around. She's not some damsel-in-distress that desperately needs a knight in shining armor... but it's not like Mai is, too. I dare say, Kai is_ my_ knight in shining armor. What would you think I'd do if I didn't actually hire her or if she declined the offer? I unintentionally shuddered at the thought. Even after she tidied the desk I didn't mind working on more paperwork.

I entered my chamber and plopped on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Ah, it's been a while since I have spare time. The pale yellow color of the ceiling reminded me of Kai's clothing. It's a surprise to see her wear something other than red or black. It's not like I'm complaining. To tell the truth, she never looked bad in yellow, or any other color. Come to think of it, I wonder about her hair. I've never seen her without her ponytail before. It looked nice to touch, though. Mai's hair was—

My eyes that were once closed snapped open and I sat up on my bed. I narrowed my eyes, now staring at the floor. "What was I thinking?" I muttered to myself, my right hand resting on my forehead. Am I getting sick?

I was actually... comparing Kai and Mai?

Confused and agitated, I ruffled my own hair, grunted, and decided to take a short nap.

**. . . . .**

**Normal POV**

Kai walked down the hallway, searching for Uncle Iroh. Knowing the old man, he should know something about it. After all, Zuko is his nephew—he _must _know of something. _There he is_, Kai thought to herself when she spotted the very same Iroh she was thinking of, flirting with one of the maids in his age. "Uncle!" she called from afar, halting their conversation. The old man apologized and left the maid, now approaching Kai.

"What is it, Kai? You looked troubled," he stated. Kai shook her head. "More like confused, Uncle," she said. Iroh smiled gently. "Let's go for a walk in the garden, shall we?" he suggested. "While we walk you can tell me what's wrong." The pony tailed girl nodded and followed Iroh to the garden, as she started to talk. "I think you already know the story," she said.

Kai looked at him, which he returned with a curious one. "It's about Mai," said Kai. Iroh nodded in response. "And what is it that you want to know?" He asked. Kai's eyebrows furrowed, but not deeply. "Do you know her last words before leaving Zuko?" Kai spoke. Iroh nodded again. "Yes, I do. In my opinion, she thinks you deserve him more than she does," he replied.

Again, Kai stared at him in puzzlement. "...what do you mean?" she spoke at last, after being silent. The tea-loving man chuckled. "You don't get it?" He asked her, and she shook her head truthfully. Her mind was desperately connecting threads, but it failed. "No," she softly answered, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Mai knew Zuko too well, she figured out something was not right about him." Iroh began explaining. Kai couldn't do anything except listen, and she did. She glanced at Iroh, signaling him to continue. "She knew that if Zuko didn't forget about you, he would love you more than he would love her."

That sentence made Kai stop on her tracks. When just now she felt like she could only listen, right now she knew she should talk. "No way!" she exclaimed. "You don't know how much Zuko adores Mai, Uncle!" Kai continued. "That's exactly right. He _adores_ her. He wants to be with her because she's nice to him, she's a capable fighter, she's pretty..." he trailed off, "And a thousand more reasons, but that's not love." He finished firmly.

Kai shook her head. "It's not love? What are you talking about, Uncle? And here I thought you were wise," she spoke, copying the words Iroh said to her at lunch, only her tone didn't show any hints of joking. Iroh chuckled for the umpteenth time today. "And soon I'm going to prove you that I _am_ wise, my dear," he replied patiently, a smile gracing his aging face. "You just need to listen."

_Now_ she couldn't do anything except listen at Iroh's explanation. "It's not love. It's _adoration_. You want to be with someone, attracted to someone because of his positive character; it's called _adoration_, because you see him as someone better than you. So you want to be like him," he explained.

"If I say I love someone because he's smart, he's a social butterfly—it's not love?" She repeated his words. "Exactly," the older man said. "You misunderstood. You don't love him, you just wanted to be like him. It's because you're not as smart as he is, and you're not much of a social person." He concluded with a smile. "It's called adoration. Humans are rich of emotions, and they can hardly tell the difference between one from another, which leads to misunderstanding."

Kai stood there, not moving a step. Both of them stood still since Kai first stopped at her tracks, the conversation growing serious. Iroh took that as a sign to go on. "However, if you say you love somebody because of their looks, their body—that's not love at all, that's lust." That, Kai comprehends. She nodded in agreement. Iroh continued, but was halted by Kai herself.

"Then what is love? The real one you were talking about?" she queried, while Iroh smiled. "I was just getting to that," he said.

"Well, have you ever asked one of your parents why they got married?" it was Iroh's turn to ask her. Kai sighed at the memory that almost immediately came up in her mind. "Not one of them, in fact, I asked both my mom and my dad," she replied. "What were the answers?" Iroh spoke. The jet black haired girl huffed and looked at him skeptically. "It's ridiculous, both of them. You don't wanna know, Uncle," she emphasized the word 'don't'.

Iroh smiled knowingly, his golden eyes gleamed and stared at her similar ones. "Just tell me," he urged. Kai sighed again, her right hand on her hip. "Mom's answer was: 'Because your dad proposed to me, sweetie,'" she imitated her mother soft voice and scoffed. "I was infuriated." She commented cynically. Kai hated when people told her or answered her question with the obvious, just like her mom.

"And your dad's answer?" Iroh said. Kai looked at him, her face worried. "I was afraid they didn't love each other, since Dad's answer was really insane." She replied.

"He said: Honestly, I don't know why I wanted to marry your mom."

Iroh's smile widened. "Let me tell you what true love is, Kai." He said. "If you ask someone why he love her, and he answers 'I don't know', _that's _true love," he finished with a proud grin. "It just happens, comes out of the blue."

Kai's eyes widened, as wide as they can be. "True love has no reason?" she said with a very surprised tone in her voice, however softly. "Really?" she asked again. Iroh smiled but said nothing and walked away, leaving Kai behind him, the astonished look still painted on her face.

**. . . . . **

**Kai's POV**

"Uncle Iroh, you made me so very confused," I muttered to myself as I made my way back to my quarters in Zuko's office. Was it true, everything he said, that Zuko's 'love' was only adoration? I don't have the guts to tell him that his love was not a true one. Well, that is if Uncle Iroh's words were right. It could be wrong, but it sounded really convincing... I bit my lower lip as I walked across the ballroom. Fire Nation flags were hung everywhere—part of the ceremony, I guessed.

That moment, I was really glad I had warrior reflexes.

A sharp and short knife flew right in front of my face, and stuck at the wall, tearing the flag a little bit. The weapon was deadly familiar—it was shiny black and yellow. It turned out that there was a paper attached to the knife's edge, adding my already high curiosity. I stepped forward and pulled out the short knife. It was dangerously sharp, I was lucky I had my fighting reflexes. I took the paper from the edge of the knife and opened it.

There was a hand-written message in black ink:

_Dear Kai, _

_Welcome home. I wish to see you tonight, before your celebration tomorrow. I promise I will explain you everything. I hope you don't mind. Meet me at the shady tree close to the turtle duck pond at midnight, and please come alone. _

_Your friend,_

_Mai_

My eyes widened at the last word—Mai. It was Mai! I folded back the letter and put it in my pocket. As for the knife, I unrolled my long robe sleeves and hid it there. Mustn't forget to give it back to her, I inwardly noted. Then I heard a meow from behind me. Obviously, it was Koi. He purred and rubbed his head against my feet, as if trying to say 'congratulations' that I can talk with Mai again. I lifted up the feline and carried him back to the working room.

Zuko was not there. I assumed that he is resting in his room, so I entered my own and did the same. Before I slept, I went to my desk and wrote some questions that I would like to ask Mai in a piece of paper—it's some kind of habit. I have lots of things to ask, so many that I worry I might not be able to remember all of them.

**Normal POV**

It was around ten o'clock at the moment, and Kai woke up. She tied back her shoulder length black hair into its usual ponytail and changed her clothing. Everything she wore was black—her T-shirt, her knee-length baggy pants, her cloak, and boots. Not a single skin of her was reveal, except her face. The hooded cloak she wore helped her cover her face. Koi was asleep on the bed, not making a single purring sound.

Kai slipped out of her room stealthily, not wanting to get caught by Zuko or the patrolling guards. Especially Zuko. She really can't figure out a way to explain him about Mai wanting to meet her. Kai pushed the thought away and focused on getting out of the office.

Even though the war's over, it doesn't mean Fire Nation should let their guard down. As she saw, there are still helmsmen patrolling diligently, walking and examining the surroundings. Still, Kai's skills are superior to them, as she slipped away towards the garden with ease when the guards weren't looking. She arrived there in no time, since she had memorized everything in the Palace by the second day of her stay—most of them are exactly the same as when she was a child.

A figure was seen despite the lack of lighting, it was under a tree near the pond. The moon was in its half that night. Kai ran across the ballroom to get to the garden that was located at it's right—it was the very same ballroom that witnessed the breaking relationship of Zuko and Mai.

The hooded girl looked like a thief to Mai, but she knew immediately that it was Kai approaching her. Mai smiled gladly as her childhood friend opened her hood, revealing her face under the moonlight. "Mai," she whispered and took a step forward.

She hugged her, and Mai hugged back. "You've changed," Mai commented as her face's mask broke into a smile. "I'm so glad to see you." Kai replied, smiling back. "You promised you'd tell me everything." Mai sighed. "True, but not everything," she said. Kai frowned.

"You promised."

"I know."  
>"So just tell me already."<br>"Okay, but there are things you need to figure out by yourself."

Out of the blue, Kai pulled out a piece of paper from her pants pocket. "What's that?" Mai questioned curiously. "A question list," the other female replied, "I prepared it earlier today after I received your message. Now, first question." Mai cupped her mouth, trying desperately not to giggle. "Come to think of it, you didn't change at all, still full of preparations," she sneered.

Kai shot her a glare. "First question. How did you get in here?" Mai was taken aback by her words but soon smiled slightly. "You wrote that down before I actually came inside here," she said. "I used sleeping gas on the guards." Kai nodded and read the next question. Well, not exactly a question.

**Mai's POV**

"Tell me everything about you and Zuko, and why did you leave him."

I knew Kai since we were kids; it was obvious that she didn't ask me to tell. She ordered me to. Yes, it was an order. I sighed. "Okay. Listen carefully," I spoke up, and she stepped forward to hear closely. "I loved him, Kai. I really do. And I've always noticed that something was off of him. There was something odd whenever I see him."

She looked at me like I'm the weirdest person in the world. "Wait, I know you don't get it. But listen first," I halted her from asking further. "When I looked at him in the eye, there is something about him missing. I knew something was missing—but his eyes told me the very opposite. It was telling me that there's nothing wrong—at least that's what he feels like. He really doesn't know anything about you."

"Then, you. Ever since the war ended, Ty Lee and I wondered about you all the time. We talked about you often, not knowing the reason you and your family left the Palace," I paused to catch a breath. "And Zuko didn't even speak a word of you. It was obvious he forgot. Because of his banishment, his return to the Nation, and his alliance with the Avatar—I don't know. The thing is, he forgot about you. Ty Lee and I never talked about you in front of him."

Kai nodded. "Go on," she urged. I breathed. "You don't know the feeling when you're with somebody you love—I mean romantically. Zuko looked happy like nothing's bothering him, and naturally I would feel happy too—because if he's happy then I am," I explained. "But I'm not happy. I forced a smile, he didn't noticed, maybe because even my honest smile looks like a forced one. It feels..." I trailed off.

While I gazed at the grass, I saw Kai looking at me through my peripheral vision. "It feels awkward, Kai. He feels like nothing's bothering him, and yet I know something's missing from him. I figured it was you." This made Kai's head snap up in a dangerous speed. She raised both eyebrows. "What?" I nodded. "It was you missing from him. What else is?"

"His mother?" Kai immediately mentioned. I shook my head. "I thought of it too, since we talked about Lady Ursa a lot. He said he believed that his mother is still alive and he'll find her. And at the end of the conversation he'll ask me to come with him and find Lady Ursa." I paused. "He wanted to find his mother. But on the other hand, as you witnessed, paperwork was getting the better of him."

Kai looked at me in the eye. "Then? It proves that Ursa is the one missing from him," she retorted. I shook my head in response. "Don't you get it? He's missing something _he doesn't even notice_. He knows his mother's gone and believes she's still alive. But you? He forgot about Agni Kai, his old friend."

I continued. "You are aware I love him. I am not a selfish person that only wants to have him for myself and let him suffer as long as I have him. I can't stand looking at him, spot something wrong and _not _tell him about what I think. It hurts. I must tell him. So I decided to break him up and pretend to have someone else." Kai widened her eyes at my explanation. "I-It was a lie?" she choked out. Nodding, I replied: "I have to move on sooner or later, Kai. I gave him up for his own sake."

There was a long silence between us, only crickets chirping behind the grass. That was until Kai spoke up.

"Just so you know, I feel like crying right now." She said. I furrowed my brows. "But I can't cry in front of an old friend after meeting for the first time in years, right?" she finished softly. I smiled sadly, but it didn't last long. The smile faded when she asked me a question. "What made you love him, Mai?"

My eyes widened—I didn't expect her to ask that. And I couldn't help but answer. "I don't know," came from my mouth. "Even his flaws looked perfect to me. His imperfectness made him perfect," I whispered. Now I was the one that felt like crying. I could feel wetness in my golden orbs. To tell the truth, I still want him back, but I'm the one who let go. For his own sake. I should let him go. Desperately I tried to stop the wetness in my eyes.

Kai looked astonished when she heard my answer. I don't know what made her surprised—the weirdness or the nonsense-ness of my answer? I tried to hold back my tears.

**Normal POV**

"That's all I need to know," Kai concluded and hugged her childhood friend. "Thank you so much for explaining, Mai." She said. Mai nodded. "Thank_ you_, Kai. I thought you wouldn't come." The pale girl replied, while Kai put on her hood and nodded back. "I like midnight visits from old friends," she teasingly whispered, and Mai smiled. "Just so you know," Mai said, "I'm going to attend your ceremony tomorrow."

At this, Kai's eyes widened, but she smirked. "Good. Now, run along, before they see you," she gave her a little push on one of her shoulders. But soon Kai grabbed her arm and put something in her hand. "Oh, I almost forgot your knife." Mai smiled and ran towards the opposite direction of Kai's when the firebending girl entered._ Be safe,_she thought before running back to her own room.

A/N: This is long! O_O Well, and the Iroh's-love-philosophy part, it's actually just my opinion. So don't need to take it seriously, since it's only a crazy author's opinion of love. Hahaha. And I'm worried about the characters that appeared in this chapter. Especially Mai... Seriously, tell me if they're going OOC. Oh, you guys must've forgotten about Koi the cat right? Well, honestly I forgot him for a while too... Oh well, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : Past Friends

**Author** : grammarsucks

**Genre ** : Romance, Friendship

**Rating ** : T for language

**Summary** : Tons of paperwork and Zuko struggles to complete it while the Prime Minister seat is empty. Concerned, Aang and co tries to help him by finding a new person to fill the position. Who? Zuko starts remembering his past and an old friend that might be the right person.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own ATLA and its characters in any way. Only own Kai and the story.

**A/N **: There's fluff in this chapter. And it's my FIRST FLUFF EVER! I'm not even sure if it's really fluffy. Maybe it's not... Well, whatever.

**Chapter 7 – The Iroh Effect**

"I will always be loyal and honest," said the sage who was leading the ceremony.

Kai repeated his words softly: "I will always be loyal and honest."

The audience was looking straight in front, looking at Kai expectantly. Said girl was concentrating on saying her vows by repeating whatever the sage says. Mai was seen amongst the crowd, dressed in an eye-catching red dress and a darker red robe, secured with a black sash. She was watching the ceremony with mixed emotions. Firstly, she felt happy for her childhood friend—and for Zuko, who's lucky to have her as the Prime Minister. She was sure Kai will do her job with responsibility.

Mai cleared her throat and focused her sight on the stage again. The hall was deadly silent and filled with people eager in their seats, most of them are nobles from each nation, but some of them are relatives of the Avatar's gang. Katara, Sokka, and their father were seated a few rows behind Mai, while Toph and her family were in the front row. Mai herself was seated in the middle of the room.

The pale girl gazed at Kai again when the sage finally said the last word: "I am to devote my flesh and heart for my beloved Nation, until my life's end."

Kai took a deep breath. Tenseness that came from the audience grew harder, as if about to explode. _This is it_, she thought to herself. She definitely put her heart and soul into the vow as she said the last sentence.

"I am to devote my flesh and heart for my beloved Nation, until my life's end."

**. . . . .**

Now that the ceremony is over, the feast was held. Kai was surrounded by various people congratulating her, which she replied with a sincere thank you and a smile. Sokka, as expected, raided all the tables and ate as much as his stomach could endure. Katara and Toph chatted with their comrades at the eclipse invasion, while Aang was accompanying Zuko that was lip-servicing most of the important guests.

When the crowd surrounding her vanished, Kai immediately scanned the hall with her narrowed golden eyes. She wonder where did Mai go—she said she'll attend her acknowledgement ceremony. Swiftly she walked past the crowd and the waiters, trying to find her friend she just met last night. "Where could she be...?" she murmured and stopped in the middle of the room, examining left and right.

Her gaze stopped at a hallway to her left, it was completely empty. Well, except there's a figure leaning on a wall behind. Kai approached the figure slowly, the lack of lighting made her unable to look at the figure's face. When she was close enough to see, as expected, it was Mai.

She sighed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, one of her hand placed on her hip. "I'm not much of a party person," Mai answered nonchalantly. "Oh—congrats, Kai." She quickly added. Kai chuckled a little. "Thanks, Mai. Aren't you going to meet Zuko?" Kai questioned with a curious gleam in her eyes. Mai looked saddened. "You think I have the guts to do that?" she whispered. At that second the atmosphere surrounding them turned gloomy.

Kai rubbed the side of her neck, causing the long sleeve of her red kimono sway. "What should I say if meet him?" Mai said softly again. Kai looked at Mai's dilating golden orbs and she knew that Mai was afraid. Kai sighed again. "Okay, okay," she said. "At least eat something?" she suggested. Mai faked a smile and shook her head. "I ate already," she lied to her. Kai sensed this, but Mai would never lie without a reason. She shrugged it off.

A long silence wrapped the two females, and Kai was the first who broke it. "...I should go now," she spoke. Mai nodded understandingly. "Besides, there's nothing left to say, is there?" Kai said again. "Oh, Kai—I need you to know something," Mai suddenly said.

The new prime minister looked surprised. "Yeah?"

"Today's my last day at the capital," Mai announced unsurely. "My father said it's time for him to retire—he was growing old, and they still had Tom-tom to take care of," she told her. "So, tomorrow we'll be moving to a town in the outskirts." Kai sighed. "Write to us. I don't care how many important papers I have on my desk, I'll read your letter first." Kai immediately replied.

Mai's thin eyebrows furrowed. "But if the servants read my name on the back of the envelope? They'll tell Zuko immediately, and words spread faster than disease..." she said unsurely. Kai smirked. "Make up a penname," she suggested. Mai's face brightened. "Right..." she murmured. "But I'm not really good at naming," Mai huffed.

Kai spoke up again, suggesting a penname. "How about Ami? It's an anagram of your own name." Mai's gaze shot up from the floor to Kai's face. "You're as brilliant as ever," she commented. Kai smiled, but later her face grew cautious as she glanced to the left and right. "No one's around right? Ami's identity will be in trouble if somebody heard our conversation..." Kai trailed off, still examining the hallway.

"I should go now," Mai spoke up. Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "You're going to take the exit door?" she questioned, her voice weak. Mai's face broke into a smile, as she answered: "I might not be as clever as you, but I'm not that stupid." With that being spoken, she turned and approached a sliding leading to the balcony. Mai climbed down the tree near the balcony and reached the ground, looking up. "Bye," she whispered. Kai replied with a nod. "Be safe." She said, leaning on the balcony railing while looking down.

Mai walked towards the big exit that was located at the north of the balcony. She didn't spare another glance.

Letting go, Kai sighed and went back to the hall. After spotting Zuko, he told him that maybe she won't work later that day. The Lord permits, saying that he understood. So she went back to her room and took a long nap with Koi lying peacefully beside her.

**. . . . .**

It was exactly 5 hours after the feast at six. Kai was sitting on a wide balcony, the one that was located just behind Zuko's desk, despite the late hour. The new prime minister wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. There was nothing to please or upset her, but there was something that made her sigh five times a minute. It was Mai. The midnight visit two nights ago was really short, but meaningful. She figured out the reason her childhood friend left her employer, and Uncle Iroh's advice the day before made her shiver. "I was missing from him, huh," she murmured to nobody in particular.

"What the hell are you talking about?" a deep voice emerged from behind her.

Reflexively she turned around quickly to see the sudden visitor's face. "Zuko," she breathed. "Don't do that next time, you'll give me a heart attack," she said and sat back at the balcony floor. Zuko stood there for a moment before copying her actions, sitting beside her. Kai stretched her legs and sighed, and then she leaned back.

It was quiet. Not even the crickets chirp.

Zuko glanced at Kai, only to find her staring at the horizon before them. Staring blankly, he might want to add. He then gazed at the land in front of them, and off to the sky above. "It's so quiet tonight," Kai suddenly whispered. However, the man beside her didn't seem surprised. He replied with a 'yeah' and the two fell back into silence. Not the awkward silence, on the contrary, it was a comfortable one.

Kai pulled her knees to her chin and linked her hands around her legs. "You like staying up late?" Zuko asked quietly. He received a nod as a response. Zuko looked at her, but Kai was still staring beyond. "This piece of earth is yours, Zuko," she spoke up. This time Zuko blinked. Kai turned to face him round and square. "I said this whole land is yours."

The male fire bender's eyebrows wrinkled. "I know what you mean, but... why are you bringing this up so sudden?" Kai's gaze didn't leave him for a second. She sounded serious. "Listen to what I have to say, Zuko," she said calmly and breathed in.

"You," she pointed to his chest, "are the ruler of this whole nation now. There are people deeply in love with our nation, and they want to cherish it. They work hard for the nation. They devoted to the nation. They became soldiers, medics, even maids and sages... all to support your Father when he was Lord. They loved this country, and your father misused them to conquer the world, just for him."

**Zuko's POV**

The moment that sentence finished, something struck me like an assassin attacking from behind. Could it be... that she's talking about her parents? And—unintentionally—why they left? Because they were disappointed by my father's greed-blinded decisions? Nonetheless, I nodded to her.

She still fixed her eyes on me, getting more serious with every word she says. "Don't take advantage of them only for your personal ego. For your want. Don't you ever do that," she looked saddened. "Never again repeat what you father did. It's not like I don't trust you or something like that—"

Kai stopped. I blinked. In the bottom of my heart I knew what she meant. She mentioned herself at her story—she was one of the people who cared sincerely for the nation. Or, more properly, my nation. That's why she's telling me this: because I'm the ruler of the Fire Nation. She's scared that I would be like my father, who was using everything he could to get what he wants. And it miserably failed.

I observed her face, my own full of concern. She looked like she's going to cry soon.

**Normal POV**

Kai could hear Zuko sigh, even though it was softer than usual. She felt his hands on her shoulders; still, she didn't bother to look up at him. "Don't worry, Kai, I understand," he whispered. Kai closed her eyes. "Promise me," she replied, her eyes still closed. "Look at me first." Zuko said firmly. His hands slipped down to her arms. Kai did as he wanted. "Promise?"

"Yeah." 

The silence this time turned out to be an awkward one. Kai couldn't stop the blood rising to her cheeks. How could she not blush? Their faces were never this close. The girl unintentionally held her breath, but inhaled when she nearly suffocated. She was not aware of how Zuko felt at the same moment. But she wondered what he is going to do.

He was secretly trying to stop the blood rising to his cheeks. How could he not blush? Their faces were never this close. The boy held his breath, but inhaled when he nearly suffocated. He was not aware of how Kai felt at the same moment. But he certainly wondered how she would react if he...

As the two battled with their own minds, they didn't realize that their faces were leaning closer.

Zuko was arguing with his inner counterpart that urged him to go on. He vaguely remembered the day he compared Mai with Kai. They were different, obviously. Sometimes Mai would ask him to bring her something, but with Kai it was the opposite—_he_ would ask _her_ to bring _him_ something. And she didn't mind. He never argued with Mai, but with Kai? He argued with her every day, whether to approve the request written on the paperwork or not. And he always lost. Maybe because his debating skill was dull.

With Kai the silence is comfortable. With Mai, he's desperately trying to start a conversation.

He didn't know what made him feel like that. It just suddenly appears out of the blue. The feeling of his insides flipping when he saw her, he only got it tonight. Then he remembered of what his uncle told him at the office earlier that day.

**Flashback**

The old man positioned himself in front of Zuko's desk, face to face with his nephew. "I need to tell you something important," Iroh said, a serious expression gracing his old face. Zuko understood, as he removed the papers to the floor and cleared the desk, so he could fully see his uncle. On each stack of paper he placed a small block of wood to prevent it from flying away. "Go on." He said to his uncle.

Iroh shifted in his sitting position. "Yesterday, Kai asked me an amusing question," he started. Zuko quirked a brow. "What was it?" He asked. The retired general smiled. "It's about what happened between you and Mai."

Zuko's eyes widened while Iroh continued telling his story. "She asked about why Mai wanted to leave you and the meaning of her last words to you," he said. The old man's nephew swallowed almost audibly. "Then?" he urged his uncle. "This is my opinion, Zuko. She can see through you, are you aware of that?"

"Of course," Zuko answered. "But can _you_ see through her? Answer honestly," said the Dragon of the West. Zuko looked down at his wooden oak table and fell into silence. "Sometimes I can't..." he trailed off. Iroh folded his arms in front of his chest. "Sometimes?"

The Fire Lord looked at his uncle. "Honestly... no. She's really hard to read. It's her nature. Nobody can easily see through her," he rambled. Iroh smiled. "Even his girlfriend can't see through her. It's interesting," the old man spoke up. "Actually she saw something that's wrong with you. And you're unaware of it."

Once again, Zuko's eyebrow arched. "I don't get it."

"Listen to me first. You are unaware of the 'wrong-ness' in yourself because you don't recognize it."

"I still don't get it."

Sigh. "In other words, you don't remember it."

At that moment, Mai's words rang in his ear: _someone you forgot_. His eyes widened. "It's not Lady Ursa, of course. You could never forget her. But there _is_ someone you forgot before she came here as a prime minister." Iroh said calmly.

Zuko's gaze was pinned to his uncle. "You mean... Kai?"

Iroh nodded firmly. "Who else?" Zuko lowered his head again, but later shot up when Iroh questioned him suddenly. "Tell me something Zuko, why do you love Mai?" His nephew glanced at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in his sight. "Well, I think... she suits me. We don't talk much, but we know what we want." The look on Iroh's face urged him to go on. "And, umm," he hesitated for a while, "she's... not some weak person that only can watch a battle, and she's pretty," he said the second point in an unsure manner.

His uncle nodded and spoke up. "You're still young, Zuko. I'll need to teach you a few things about love." The last word Iroh mentioned made Zuko swallow hard. "...what?" he choked out. Iroh chuckled casually. "But first, I need to tell you what Mai meant," the elder continued.

"She knows that if you meet Kai, you'll love her more that you loved Mai," he explained.

**End of Flashback**

"_When it's the real love, it struck like lightning in daytime without rain clouds in the sky. It happens in a sudden, unpredictable," _Iroh's words echoed in Zuko's ears. And his words never quite struck him as hard as now. It was all he experience. That chills, that bubbly feeling in his stomach, it only occurred now. Little did he know that Kai was also thinking the same thing. She was contemplating on Iroh's words. Her insides flipping when her gaze met his—it was the first time.

Both Zuko and Kai were aware of Iroh's wisdom. He led a victorious army when he was still a general, and all those glories he achieved were because of his wise thinking. His advices never once missed.

With that in mind, and a new found bravery, Zuko leaned down and kissed her.

A/N: My God. I never made _that_ kind of story before. Tell me if I really suck like I think I am.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : Past Friends

**Author** : grammarsucks

**Genre ** : Romance, Friendship

**Rating ** : T for language

**Summary** : Tons of paperwork and Zuko struggles to complete it while the Prime Minister seat is empty. Concerned, Aang and co tries to help him by finding a new person to fill the position. Who? Zuko starts remembering his past and an old friend that might be the right person.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own ATLA and its characters in any way. Only own Kai and the story.

**A/****N **: I'm gonna cry! Writing romance is soooo hard. School's coming soon, so maybe I'm going to be updating slow. Sorry!

**Chapter 8 – The Aftermath of Iroh's Effect**

Kai didn't expect him to actually kiss her. She couldn't even believe that it's happening. He's kissing her now. She shut her eyes close, savoring the feel. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this. Zuko's left hand was at the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him. His left hand was around her shoulders to prevent her from escaping.

Not that she wanted to.

Her hands snaked up to his chest slowly. There was a content sigh—him? Her?—and Zuko pulled her body to his. Kai's hands hesitatedly linked behind his neck. Zuko seemed pleased at her actions, but he was the one that broke the kiss first due to the need of air. He smirked slightly at the sight of Kai's flustered face and her slighty parted lips. Zuko leaned his forehead to hers.

"Why?" she breathed. He brushed away a strand of her hair from her face, his left hand still behind her neck. "Honestly I don't know," he answered. They both fell silent for awhile, trying to catch their breath. Kai was the first to regain it. "Did you finish paperwork this afternoon?" she questioned again. Zuko chuckled. "At this moment you still want to talk about work?" he replied while his hand massaged the back of her neck.

Kai sighed in defeat, but Zuko answered anyway. "I didn't. Uncle stopped by earlier today," he said. When he mentioned his uncle, Kai blinked. "Oh, so... did he say anything?" she asked. Zuko nodded. "M-hmm. He told me something funny," Zuko reminded himself. "Really? What did he say to you?" she inquired again. The Fire Lord chuckled lightly, his breath tickling her face. "Something about love," he answered and nuzzled her cheek.

At his words Kai's eyes widened. "I think I know what you mean," said she. Zuko stop nuzzling and looked at her in puzzlement. "Now _I _don't know what _you_ mean," he replied with a confused look. Kai laughed lightly at both his expression and his remark. "What did he say to you?"

**. . . . .**

The moment Zuko finishes his story, Kai smiled. "Thought so," she murmured. Zuko, now sitting beside her again, looked at her. "He said the same thing to you?" he asked. Kai nodded. "Yeah, more or less," she replied. Silence enveloped them, the awkward kind. Both of them are still sitting on the balcony. Kai was thinking of something to talk about, while Zuko was pondering about the kiss they shared earlier at the very same balcony they're sitting at.

"So—" they both began, facing each other, and then laughed softly. "You go first," Kai suggested. Zuko looked surprised before he said: "That's my line!" and they both laughed again. "Seriously, go on," the girl urged him. The Fire Lord that sat beside her looked embarassed as he blushed a little bit, but he did as she wanted him to. "We're a pair now... right?" he spoke shyly. "I guess..." Kai replied, as shy as Zuko. Both of their faces went warm instantly. Zuko, however, was determined to be the dominant one in this relationship, as he embraced her in a hug.

Little did he know, Kai loves cuddling.

At first she was rather surprised when Zuko hugged her, but she gave a positive response since she hugged him back. Kai breathed in the spicy but sweet scent that was Zuko and closed her eyes in contentment. The male surprised her again by nuzzling his nose at the crook of her neck. Kai tried her best to contain the giggle that almost made its way out of her lips while she ran one of her hand down his back. _It tickles, _she said in mind. Zuko copied her actions.

_We're a pair now_, Kai's mind echoed Zuko's earlier words. _That means no secrets_, she mentally said again. Zuko have nothing to keep away from her, but on the contrary she had lots of things that Zuko didn't know. About the midnight visit from Mai, what did they talk about, said girl's whereabouts, and most importantly: the reason she broke up with Zuko. Kai sighed unintentionally.

Zuko's head tilted slightly. "What's wrong?" he cooed. "Oh, n-nothing," Kai replied nervously. Zuko smiled. "Don't be that tense, Kai," he embraced her again. "No secrets for now on, so tell me if something's wrong." _Just as I suspected. Actually there's a lot of them_, Kai said inwardly. How is she going to tell Zuko? Nevertheless, she nodded a 'yes' at him. She decided to let it be for now. It's wrong enough to make it feel right.

**. . . . .**

Kai sprawled herself on her bed, her left hand resting on her forehead. _Everything's going so fast_, she mentally noted. Her mind flashed the events that she experienced since she arrived at the Capital. First Zuko and the Avatar gang visited her, and the next thing she knew, she was already kissing said Fire Lord. Kai sighed—even though it's fast, but she found herself enjoying it without any clear reason.

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Again, she repeated her decision. _I'll tell him later_, she thought. After a few moments, Kai rose from the fluffy bed and walked towards the closet. "No, no..." she mumbled to herself as she examined the robes that were hung inside, while Koi was watching her in silence from behind, his tail swishing back and forth.

A smile made its way to her face the moment she found her nightgown. Immediately she went to change. The strap sleeveless nightgown itself was black—her favorite color (although she never told anyone) and flowed just above her knees. Kai pulled the black ribbon that put her ponytail in place, and shook her wavy hair. She reached for the hairbrush on her desk, and after a few brushes she put it down. With another sigh, she plumped down to her bed.

Her cat let out a meow, and it jumped on the same bed, walked to the side of Kai's head. Said girl smiled and poked her pet's nose, while Koi nuzzled it against her hand. For a flash, it reminded her of Zuko, since he nuzzled her more than once earlier that night. "Goodnight," the girl whispered, and her cat meowed again in response. She pulled the red silk blanket to her chin and snuggled inside.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Lord's chambers, Zuko was rolling on his side with his hand under his pillow. He had to stop himself from smiling. The Fire Lord didn't know exactly how to feel at the moment. He was excited, yet anxious. He was secretly wondering if Kai felt the same, and if she thought that everything was going too fast. Honestly he didn't mind this kind of situation. He didn't mind because it's Kai he's talking about. Well, but if she doesn't want to, then he won't force her.

He rolled again. This time he grabbed the cover and pulled it up. Somehow she seemed troubled when he asked her what's wrong at the balcony. _But she said it's nothing_, Zuko wondered. Maybe it's the pace of their relationship? Is it too fast? _Come to think of it, she might be type that prefers to take it slow,_ he said mentally. Zuko ruffled the hair at the back of his head and groaned lightly. "I'll just have to ask her tomorrow," he muttered to himself.

When Kai was fast asleep, Zuko found himself that he was unable to do the same. He didn't feel uncomfortable or such. He was nervous—more than the time he first visited Kai's house.

**. . . . .**

The next afternoon, both the Prime Minister and the Lord himself were doing paperwork in comfortable silence, sitting side by side behind the oak table filled with papers. The two wore serious looks on their faces as they signed the documents. A few minutes passed, and Kai was the first one to break the silence that enveloped them since they first met in the morning. Yes, they were like this from earlier that day, only exchanging smiles—Zuko's looked nervous. Kai immediately noticed this.

"Did you sleep well last night, Zuko?" she glanced at him. Zuko nodded. "What about you?" he turned to look at her. She shrugged as a reply. "M-hmm, as usual," she said. Hesitating for a moment, Zuko held her hand in his. "You... didn't forget about the kiss, right?" he questioned, blushing as he did. Kai's cheeks went warm at first, and her hand that was in his tensed, but it didn't last long. She shook her head calmly and smiled. "...how could I?" she replied shyly, trying to avoid Zuko's gaze. The Fire Lord let out a long, relieved sigh.

He rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you think it's going to fast for you?" he asked again. She looked at him in surprise. "Well, if you want to, we can go slower," said Kai softly. They were quiet for a while. "You haven't answered my question yet," he remarked.

Kai blinked before answering. "Oh... oddly enough, no," she countered. Zuko pulled away and looked at her with widened eyes. "Really?" he inquired. She nodded, her golden orb meeting with Zuko's similar ones.

"Zuko." She said sternly.

"Hm?"

"You said... there should be no secrets between us, right?"

"M-hmm. What about it?"

Kai breathed. In. Out. "Actually, I have lots of them. More than you've ever imagined."

"Tell me then," he answered immediately. Kai blinked. "A-Are you sure you won't get mad?" she hesitantly replied, the volume of her voice reduced. It was Zuko's turn to blink. "Why would I?" he asked back. Kai bit her lower lip in anxiety. "Because... it involves Mai?"

At the mention of his ex's name, Zuko couldn't help but blink again, but soon regained his composure. He raised a shoulder and positioned himself face to face with Kai. "It's okay. Tell me."

A/N: DONE! I feel like this story's gonna end soon. It makes me happy—and sad at the same time. Thank you for reading all along!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** : Past Friends

**Author** : grammarsucks

**Genre ** : Romance, Friendship

**Rating ** : T for language

**Summary** : Tons of paperwork and Zuko struggles to complete it while the Prime Minister seat is empty. Concerned, Aang and co tries to help him by finding a new person to fill the position. Who? Zuko starts remembering his past and an old friend that might be the right person.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own ATLA and its characters in any way. Only own Kai and the story.

**A/N **: Thank you, **Chicagobender31 **and **Raine1902** for reviewing this story. And thank you to everybody who has put this story in your alerts and/or favorites... Thank you thank you thank you thank you! :')

**Chapter 9 – Storytelling**

Kai swallowed, almost audibly. Her heart was pounding fast, as if it was trying to jump out of her chest. Eventually, she sighed. "Okay... brace yourself, Zuko," she warned the male firebender that sat in front of her, ignoring the papers on his desk. Zuko quirked a brow. _Is her secret _that_ extreme_? He thought to himself. _I might as well do as she said_. So he breathed in, his gaze not leaving hers.

"Ready?"

He nodded firmly.

The twenty-year-old prime minister cleared her throat—something most people do before telling long stories. _Here goes_, she inwardly said. "The first thing you should know, that I happen to receive a message from Mai..." she trailed off, before continuing, "in a rather dangerous way." Kai winced at the thought of a little sharp knife thrown right in front of her face.

Zuko's eyes widened slightly. "What? When?" he questioned, his tone showing curiosity. "Calm down, I'll tell you everything" was the girl's reply. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "It was two days ago, the day before my acknowledgement ceremony," Kai began. "I was finished talking with Uncle Iroh and I walked across the ballroom, trying to reach my chamber, when suddenly..."

She paused as Zuko gulped. "A knife made its way across my face and hit the wall, tearing the flags that were hung at the moment," she continued. "A knife?" he said. Kai merely nodded, and kept on telling her story. "At the edge of it was a hand-written message from Mai," she elaborated. "The point was asking me to meet her at the garden that midnight. So I snuck out of my room and went to the promised placed."

For a split second, Kai read the expression on Zuko's face; it showed anxiety and nervousness, as (cold) sweat ran down his temple. Concerned, she decided to ask. "...should I really continue, Zuko?" she questioned. "I'm fine, go on" was the answer she got. It was contrast to the hesitated tone his voice held. Kai sighed at his stubborn-ness. "Fine," she said.

"We talked a lot at the secret visit... but it was Mai who spoke the most," she explained. "It was about her past relationship with you." She quickly added the word 'past' before saying the rest of her sentence. Zuko sighed. "Good—now, can you explain it to me?" he inquired, his gaze still not leaving Kai's. It made her slightly uncomfortable. It's so demanding, as if urging her to do as he says. Well, not that she wasn't going to follow his orders.

Before saying more, she examined Zuko yet again.

**. . . . .**

After listening to the long elaboration Kai told him, Zuko's brows wrinkled ever so slightly. "Are you telling the truth?" he questioned her again after a few minutes passed in silence. Kai breathed out. "Why would I lie?" she asked him back. The two became quiet once more, while Kai looked at Zuko's pondering face. Something in the back of the Fire Lord's mind seeped inside his brain and whispered to him, _'you said Azula always lies, but Kai never does'_. He squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again, revealing golden orbs and said to her.

"Is your story finished?" His voice was hoarse—he didn't even recognize it as his own.

"Almost," Kai answered swiftly.

"Then continue telling the rest," Zuko replied, as Kai shifted her sitting position.

It was four in the afternoon, the two could tell by the sun that hung low in between the buildings of the Capital, yet it still shone brightly, and the clouds that picked up a little orange color from the sun. "Yesterday, at the acknowledgement ceremony, Mai attended and talked to me," she informed. "What did you talk about?" Zuko questioned, holding his composure as if his life was depending on it. At his question, Kai shifted her gaze away from Zuko's.

Then she continued. "She told me that, along with her father's retirement, her family will live at the outskirts. The town at the Northern outskirts, specifically." Zuko nodded as a response. In the meantime, Kai was battling with her inner part; debating whether she should tell Zuko that Mai promised to write to her with the penname 'Ami' or not. "Now it's my turn to question you," she said, hoping it would buy her some time.

At her words, Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "What?" he asked back. She glanced at her side, feeling sorry for the paperwork that was neglected on the table, blocks of small wood put on each stack of them to prevent it from flying away. "Are you mad at me, after all the things I kept from you?" she inquired, although she was rather scared to know the answer as well. She glanced at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing for her eyes to look at that time, but she was actually trying to avoid Zuko's gaze.

Silence enveloped them once more that day. After arguing a few moments with his inner part, he shook his head, making Kai's golden eyes widen. "Mind explaining why?" she said, regaining her own composure. This time it was Zuko that tried not to meet Kai's gaze on his form. _I'm never good at explaining_, he winced at his own mental note. Kai patiently waited for him and folded her arms in front of her chest. Yet another minute passed by in silence.

The Fire Lord came up with a very simple answer, written in his mind. Kai, noticing that her superior was ready to give her an answer, shifted into a more comfortable position. "Well?" she said. Zuko timidly met the prime minister's demanding gaze and answered her, his anxiety fading with each word that came out of his mouth. "Well—you've been honest to me and told me everything I needed to know. That's enough, so... why should I be mad at you?"

Kai's eyes softened with a reason that she doesn't even know. She shrugged. "Oh," was the (lame) reply she gave him; although he thought of it as a sign that his answer was satisfying. To tell the truth, she really thought his answer was satisfying—but still she didn't want to tell the Lord about Mai's letter alias. She didn't want Mai to distrust her, thinking that she was a bad person that only knows how to leak people's secrets. She hated that, and so she didn't want Mai to think of her like that. After deciding that she won't inform Zuko about Ami, she turned to face the table and did more paperwork. Since Zuko thought that his answer was satisfying, he copied her actions and the two started to work peacefully.

If there was another person watching the scene at the moment, they certainly will not understand. Zuko and Kai were always like that since they were kids. They would fight, and Zuko or Kai will apologize, then the other would reply with a mere 'oh'—that's their way of communicating, if you could call _that_ 'communicate'.

It was exactly an hour later, 5 p.m., when a guard or a messenger (they honestly didn't care who it was) knocked on the office's heavy metal door. Both the female's and the male's head shot up at the same time, looking at the door. Then the two shared a glance, as if they knew what the other is thinking. Soon after, the Fire Lord replied the knock on his door by telling the visitor to come in.

Kai—suddenly—noticed something bugging her when autumnal breeze came sweeping inside the room from the open door and brushed her bare feet lightly. She felt anxious immediately, without knowing the reason herself, which was pretty odd. She never, actually... rarely had this kind of feeling. It occured only when something serious (that sometimes has a strong bond with bad) is about to happen, soon or later.

The new prime minister was currently busy gazing at the floor while her mind was thinking hard, while the door completely opened, revealing their sudden guest.

She snapped out of her dazing state when Zuko's calligraphy brush fell from his hand onto the floor, creating a small pool of black ink that came from it's tip. The golden eyes, owned by the Fire Lord, widened when he saw the one that knocked on his door. Kai looked at Zuko cautiously with narrowed eyes. She glared at his shocked face for a few moments, taking in every detail of the expression his face wore. Her head snapped to the side, towards the door, to look at the very object that made Zuko brain-frozen.

Without a hesitation or permission from the Lord to come in, the guest stepped inside the room.

It was a real surprise for the two. The guest was...

Mai.

A/N: Sorry I took a long time to post this... half of the town I lived in experienced black out for 4 days because the electricity station, or whatever you call that, was burned due to explosion. It's horrible. I can't sleep properly. And all the mobile phones and other gadgets that need battery to work were OFF, since we can't charge them. **Oh my God**. It's horrible—wait, I said that twice. Oh, well. By the way, that was quite a cliffhanger, don't you think? **Please review**! I need to know what you like or dislike from this story, since I think this chapter is not as good as the rest. I'm truly sorry if you think so too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** : Past Friends

**Author** : grammarsucks

**Genre ** : Romance, Friendship

**Rating ** : T for language

**Summary** : Tons of paperwork and Zuko struggles to complete it while the Prime Minister seat is empty. Concerned, Aang and co tries to help him by finding a new person to fill the position. Who? Zuko starts remembering his past and an old friend that might be the right person.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own ATLA and its characters in any way. I claim rights on Kai, however.

**A/N **: This is the last chapter. And I'm thankful to **Raine1902, Chicagobender31, **and everyone that reviewed or put this story in your favorites/alerts. Thank you everybody~! Hm, what should I write next? ;)

**Chapter 10 – Probably Happy Ever After**

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed, ignoring his calligraphy brush that was rolling on the floor, spreading blots of ink wherever it goes. Kai, unlike Zuko, let the girl's name slip out of her lips in a bare whisper. Mai stepped forward in a steady pace, approaching the two figures of her friends (one of them being her ex) that were seated behind the work desk. As soon as she got there, she sat in front of them.

Regaining her composure, even though still feeling a bit surprised, Kai asked calmly with her eyes still wide. "I assume... you have something to talk about?" she said, thinking about the possibility that Mai wanted to get back with Zuko. The pale girl nodded approvingly. Kai nodded back in response and stood up, making Mai and Zuko look at her at the same time, wondering what was she planning to do. Noticing their curiosity, the pony-tailed girl answered their unspoken question. "I'll leave both of you so you can talk properly," she said, and made her way to the door. When she walked passed Mai, however, the knife-wielding girl grabbed her bare ankle unconsciously.

Mai opened her lips slightly, only to tell Kai not to leave. It was the prime minister's turn to be surprised. "Actually I came to talk to both of you. You... can't leave now, Kai." Mai explained, saying the last part carefully. After registering into her mind of what her friend said, Kai slowly sat back down beside Zuko, with said man's eyes following her movements. "Then," the female firebender awkwardly started, "please tell me—us—about what you have to say," Kai corrected her words immediately after saying it.

Soon after Kai finished her sentence, Mai cleared her throat slightly. Zuko was looking at her, along with Kai, curiosity and a little anxiety filled their eyes. "It's nothing important," she started, "I just wanted to say a few things and... bid goodbye," Mai mentioned the last part softly. The girl before her nodded slowly and gazed down the floor, looking gloomy since her friend that she had just met was already leaving. Zuko joined the conversation sooner than they expected. "So," he cleared his throat, "what do you want to tell us?" asked he. When the Fire Lord spoke, the atmosphere enveloping them became rather awkward. _Maybe,_ Kai assumed mentally,_ because they're a couple back then? Or the possibility that Mai want to be together with him again? _The thought made Kai's chest tighten because of slight jealousy.

_What should I do if Mai really wants to...? _Kai's train of thoughts were halted when Mai started to speak, bringing her back to the real world she's living in. "Well, before I move to the outskirts, I decided to visit you." She said, while the prime minister that was once zoning out then nodded in acknowledgement. "I must tell you that... it's okay now for both of you, since I have no intention to get back with you again," Mai adressed Zuko. Her words made golden eyes owned by the Fire Lord widen. Kai was taken aback too, as she never saw Mai _this_ straight-forward.

Determined (and, silently, sick) of the timid atmosphere surrounding them, Kai decided to break the ice to its core. "Didn't expect you to say that directly, Mai," she sneered teasingly. Mai—unexpectedly—chuckled lightly in response, eyes still pinned on Kai. "I thought you didn't like lip-services, Ms. Prime Minister." The pale girl remarked quickly. Kai scoffed in a playful way and replied, "Stop calling me that."

At the sight of the two women joking around, Zuko relaxed a little bit. They were able to shoo the tense situation they were all in a few minutes ago. He suddenly felt confident about Kai taking the prime minister seat (though he never doubted it, actually) since she was really capable of making the air around them not as awkward as moments before. Besides, he was really anxious of what Mai has to say... In the bottom of his heart, he was relieved that Mai didn't hold a grudge against Kai—or him—or anyone around him. He was happy enough with the new girl, even though back then he would proclaim that he would never be happier when he was still with Mai. _Ironic,_the male firebender thought.

"And, if you really do love each other, don't hold back." Mai stated again, much firmly than before. All in a sudden, right after Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts, he nearly yelled: "How the hell did you find out!" At his words, Kai shot him a deadly glare while nudging his ribs with her left elbow. "Ow," he winced. Mai laughed softly at the scene before her—she couldn't resist the thought that they do look cute together. "Girl instincts?" Kai questioned, the girl herself as curious as the Fire Lord. Mai shrugged as an answer. "You could say so," she added.

Zuko scratched the back of his head casually at Mai's reply. "Why girls have that kind of instincts?" The two girls looked at him, and Kai answered. "Why did you ask? Because boys don't have stuff like that?" she asked back, trying hard not to laugh out loud while Mai covered her mouth to prevent the giggle from escaping after the little retort Kai gave. It was Zuko's turn to glare at Kai.

The couple that were seated behind the working desk gazed back at Mai, silently allowing her to continue. She comprehended. "I'll write to you, don't worry," she said, a glint in her eyes. Kai immediately caught the sign and mouthed quickly to Mai as a reply: 'Don't use the penname'. Mai nodded, while Zuko looked back and forth between the two, obviously confused. "...did I miss something?" he uncertainly questioned. Kai shook her head over and over. "Oh, no, no. You missed nothing at all." To Mai, her sentence were full of venomous sarcasm. To Zuko, those words were adding the confusion in his head.

Inner Zuko shrugged it off rather quickly, however. The silence replaced talking, this time a friendly kind. Kai leaned back with both of her hands supporting behind, while Zuko folded his in front of his chest. Mai sat comfortably before the both. Looking at the red tinted sky as time flew by, the girl stood up. "Well, it's getting late. I'm sorry, I should go now," she excused herself and bowed. "Goodbye," Mai said. Kai abruptly stood up as well, with Zuko doing the same.

"At least—"

"At least—"

The two were actually saying the same thing at the same time. Mai couldn't help but hide her laughter in a scoff. "At least let us escort you to the exit," Zuko finished for them. The girl that was already prepared to leave, didn't mind at all, and shrugged before saying 'okay'. The three childhood friends walked out of Zuko's office, Mai in front of the other two.

Sneakily, Zuko hooked his arm to Kai's behind Mai's back, the knife-wielder not even noticing. If she really does, she wouldn't mind, either. Kai glanced at him, one of her eyebrows raised. She mouthed: 'Doing this behind a friends back, I feel bad.' Zuko tried hard not to let out a laugh, but he didn't respond her words with another. Unbeknownst to them, in front, the corners of Mai's mouth twitched slightly upwards.

_Thought so,_ she mentally noted, and continued to make her way to the gate.

A/N: Lame ending :( sorry... I'm never good with it. I'm thinking about writing another story though... And thank you for following this story all along, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to **Raine1902 **for reviewing every time she could. And I apologize if there are people out there that are unhappy with the ending. Really, that's my best. See you next tiiimeee~


End file.
